Fighting History
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: There's something going on with Garnet and Jasper ... Re-edited version .. please still be nice and patient with me.
1. Chapter 1

"Garnet, what is she doing here?" Pearl exclaims as Steven and Garnet walk in followed by Lapis Lazuli.

Garnet looks at Steven before looking at Lapis and then at Pearl. "She's of no harm," Garnet simply replies.

"Yo G, if she's here, where's Jasper at?" Amethyst asks with a mouth full of food. Garnet turns and nods at Steven to opens his hand to reveal Jasper's gem.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Pearl speaks up place cleaning the kitchen counter.

"I say we crush her while she's still in her gem," Amethyst suggests and she slams her fist down on the counter to emphasize her point.

"No! We can't do that! Garnet please," Steven begs as he looks up at Garnet and clutches Jasper's gem closely to his chest.

"We can't crush her," Garnet pauses and adjusts her shades. "We'll bubble her. It should be enough to sustain her." Garnet opens her hand silently asking for Steven to hand the gem to her, in which he does. Once she has the gem, she bubbles it and sends it away.

"Okay, Steven, it's time for bed," Pearl says and Steven groans.

"But Pearl, I'm not tired," he complains.

"Lapis can stay with you. Make sure she's comfortable. Gems, let's go," Garnet says and starts toward the temple door.

"But Garnet, we can't leave her with him, what if she tries to hurt him!" Pearl exclaims.

Before anyone can say anything, Garnet stops in her tracks. "I trust that Steven is capable enough to take care of himself and," she pauses to turn and looks at Lapis sideways, "if he can trust her, we should try too. After all, she sacrificed her freedom to protect him. I don't think she'll hurt him."

Everyone is shocked at her statement especially Lapis

"T-Thank you Garnet," Lapis says and before adding, "I promise not to hurt him."

Garnet nods at her statement and continues on into the temple; she is quickly followed by Amethyst and Pearl.

"Yo, G, what was that back there?" Amethyst asks once the door closes behind them.

Garnet doesn't say anything but turns to face the other gems. She stares at them for a moment before heading off in the direction of her room. "Don't follow me," she says leaving behind two shocked gems.

"What's up with her?" Amethyst asks once all signs of Garnet was gone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to my room." With that Pearl walks away leaving a confused yet frustrated Amethyst.

* * *

IN GARNET'S ROOM

"Why are we even keeping her bubbled? She's done nothing but try and hurt us!" Ruby asks using Garnet's mouth.

"You know why? Rose wouldn't want us too, plus there's unfinished business." Sapphire says also using Garnet's mouth.

"Unfinished business? Like what? The only unfinished business is making sure she never gets out."

"I have unfinished business with her," Garnet says addressing both of her components.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Jasp and I do love you," Garnet says via projection to Jasper.

"I don't care your reasoning! If you loved me, you would've stayed. If you loved me, you would stop and come fight with us, not against us. If you love me, you wouldn't be acting like a shameless display that everyone says you are." With that, Jasper disconnects them.

"Matter of fact, we going to finish it now." With that Garnet marches to the burning room and pulls down Jasper's gem and heads toward the warp pad.


	2. Chapter 2

SOME PLACE ELSE

"Ugh! Where am I?" Jasper asks after regenerating her physical form.

"Some place where we won't be interrupted," Garnet says from her position behind Jasper.

Jasper quickly turns to face Garnet. "Oh great, it's you. What do you want?" She snarls at Garnet.

"Let's talk," Garnet says and a shiver goes through her body.

"What could we possibly have to talk about _Fusion_?" Jasper spats out the last word. "And what's to stop me from destroying you right now?"

Garnet shifts her glasses and laughs. "Well, you could try, but it wouldn't end good for you."

Jasper is quiet for a moment before she speaks. "What do you have to say?"

"Ugh, I can't watch this! We all know the main reason she mad is 'cause I got you Saph and she don't," Ruby snaps using Garnet's mouth.

"I have a feeling that's not the reason behind her anger with Garnet," Sapphire says responding to Ruby's fury. "Garnet, I think you know the reason for her anger. Care to share?" Sapphire asks Garnet.

Garnet stays quiet for a moment but a small smile plays on her lips.

"You don't know nothing!" Jasper snares at the fusion and summons her battle ramming helmet.

"Been a while since we've fought. Now that you've had a taste, you can't help but want more," Garnet laughs but summons her gauntlets none the less.

"Shut up you shameless display!" Jasper snarls and charges at Garnet.

Garnet quickly dodges Jasper and knocks her in the back of her neck causing Jasper to temporarily fall to her knees.

Jumping back up, Jasper charges at Garnet and just before Garnet could dart out the way, Jasper zips around the wall. While momentarily having Garnet distracted, Jasper zips behind her and wraps her arms around her neck in a choke hold.

Garnet pauses to see what Jasper's next move would be, seeing as the choke hold isn't actually hurting her. Jasper tightens her arms around Garnet's neck and whispers, "I could destroy you right here, right now," in her ear.

Garnet smiles a little to herself before replying, "But you won't, both of us know it." With that, Garnet contorts her body to flip Jasper over her and onto the floor. "I meant what I said, you're just mad 'cause you're single."

At that Jasper got up and slammed Garnet into the wall. "I wasn't single 5,000 years ago!" Jasper snarls into Garnet's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, so you're still upset about that," Garnet says.

"What do you think?" Jasper snarls and stares Garnet down.

Garnet is silent for a while as she stares back at Jasper. Tentatively she reaches a hand to gently cup Jasper's cheek.

Jasper freezes momentarily before she silently struggles between leaning into Garnet's touch and pulling away.

"You haven't changed a bit," Garnet lets out softly.

Jasper's lips curl up at Garnet's statement. "But you've changed a lot. Earth and Rose Quartz has made you weak."

"According to who Jasp?" Jasper freezes at the mention of her nick name that hasn't been used in over 5,000 years. Garnet shakes her head and drops her hand from Jasper's face. "This was a mistake, I'm sorry." At that, she pushes Jasper off her and heads over to the warp pad.

"So you're just going to leave again, just like that?!" Jasper raises her voice but keeps her back toward Garnet as Garnet turns to face her.

Before Garnet can reply, Jasper turns to face her with anger and hurt in her eyes. "You're not leaving, neither of us is until one of us retreated into our gem(s)," Jasper gets out before summoning her battle ramming helmet and charging at Garnet.

Garnet quickly sidesteps Jasper's charge and summons her gauntlets. "I already told you, you won't win this time."

Jasper grits her teeth and spin dashes at Garnet but Garnet dodges that too. Jasper charges at Garnet again and this time Garnet stops her advance with her gauntlets.

Garnet picks up Jasper by the front of her helmet and throws her to the ground. While Jasper is momentarily stunned, Garnet enlarges one of her gauntlets slightly and drives it straight down into Jasper's stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

"I'm sorry," Garnet says as she pulls back and hits Jasper in her gem with enough force to force her back in her gem but not crack it.

Once Jasper is retreated back in her gem, Garnet bubbles it and sends it back to the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

IN GARNET'S ROOM

"I don't know why you thought that would work," Ruby says using Garnet's mouth.

"She came close, but she still has a lot of understanding to go through," Sapphire says also through Garnet

"She wasn't ready. I should've known," Garnet says addressing her components.

"We're not going to keep doing this. We can't keep fighting her," Ruby says and pauses.

"I mean, we can but I don't want too," Sapphire finishes.

"Neither do I," Garnet starts, "but I know she's still in there."

"You think you can save her?" Ruby lets out.

There's no response, but Garnet moves and heads out her room and into the makeshift house they (the gems and Greg) built for Steven.

* * *

IN THE HOUSE

"Garnet!" Steven calls out in his sleep as she steps out and the temple doors close behind her.

She turns her attention to search the house for Steven, only to find him sleep and a worried Lapis watching him.

Slowly, she makes her way up to Steven's bed. "How long?" she questions Lapis as she watches Steven toss and turn.

"Not long. The other went to their rooms a little while ago. He said he just needed a ... what he call it, a nap?" Garnet nods at Lapis's statement. After all, Steven is a growing boy and according to those parenting books Pearl used to read, humans need sleep to grow and naps are like short versions of sleeping.

Before Garnet could respond, Steven calls out with, "Garnet!" before quickly sitting up in bed with tears in his eyes.

"Steven?" Both Garnet and Lapis ask quietly so as not to scare him.

He doesn't respond to their presence but he knows they're there.

"Steven, look at me," Garnet says as she moves to sit beside him. Steven doesn't move so she gently reaches out to grab his chin and turns him to face her. "I'm right here, what happened?"

Steven doesn't respond but insteads buries his face in her chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

They're quiet for a while as they all sit and wait for Steven to calm down. After a while Garnet pulls away and lifts Steven's face so his eyes are looking into her shades. She can still see whatever happened in his dream in his eyes and it hurts her heart.

Lifting him up onto her waist, Garnet makes her way off the bed and toward the door. "Come on, let's go for a walk," she whispers into Steven's s head.

Lapis watches nervously as Garnet makes her way down the steps and out the door with Steven in her arms. She wants to follow, but she doesn't want to impose, yet at the same time, she doesn't exactly want to be here when the others return.

"I know we haven't earned your trust," Garnet looks down at Steven, "well, at least I haven't, but you are welcomed to join us." Lapis nods and follows after them.


	5. Chapter 5

OUTSIDE

Garnet, still carrying Steven and Lapis joining, slowly walk the beach. Slowly, the group makes their way to the top of the hill where the lighthouse is located.

Sitting down, Garnet pulls Steven away from her to look him in the eyes. "What happened?" she questions.

Steven looks away and looks at Lapis before dropping his eyes. "I dreamed you fought Jasper and lost again."

Garnet a small sad smirk to cross her face. "I could never lose Steven, not when I have you by my side and cheering me on," she says causing him to smile a sad smile.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Lapis asks quietly.

"Is Jasper going to be okay?" He scratches his head, "I mean, what are we going to do about her?"

Lapis looks at Garnet for an answer. Garnet is silent for a moment while pondering over Steven's question.

Is Jasper going to be okay? If Garnet had a say, she'd try to ensure that. But the real question is, what are they going to do about or with her?

"I don't know," Garnet replies after a moment.

"Can I talk to her?" Steven asks and both Lapis and Garnet freeze.

"Steven, I don't think that's a good idea, she could hurt you," Lapis speaks up.

Garnet doesn't say anything and Steven turns to her to await her answer. "Lapis is right, she could hurt you."

"But, not if you're there!" he lets out. "Plus, I have better control over my shield and bubble. Please Garnet, please?"

Garnet adjusts her glasses and sorts through the many possible outcomes for the future. Most show it working out well and very few show any trouble, but this is Jasper. Even with centuries apart, Garnet still knows Jasper can be unpredictable.

Both Steven and Lapis hold their breaths as they wait for Garnet's response; Steven for her to say yes and Lapis for just waiting to hear her reply.

"Okay," Garnet says and Steven smiles a big smile and hugs her. "But you're not getting close to her." Steven simply nods his head.

"Can we do it today?" he questions.

"It's getting late, we'll do it tomorrow morning. Why don't you show Lapis around the city or see if Connie is home," Garnet suggests. Steven just beams up at her.

"Yeah, okay! Come on Lapis!" he exclaims and jumps up before grabbing Lapis's hand and dragging her away from the lighthouse and toward the city.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,' Garnet thinks to herself as she lays down on the grassy hill.


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT MORNING

"Oh, good morning Garnet," Pearl calls from the kitchen as she prepares both Steven and Amethyst breakfast as they are the only ones who eat.

"Morning Pearl," Garnet responds back as she heads out the door and toward the beach.

Once outside, she quickly makes her way to the ocean and sits just close enough so when the water overlaps the sand, it touches the soles of her feet.

"Garnet," Lapis cautiously calls out, still wary of the leader fusion gem. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Garnet doesn't face Lapis but nods her head. Lapis cautiously and gracefully takes a seat a couple inches away from Garnet.

"It's about Jasper."

If Garnet didn't have her shades on, one would see all three of her eyes widen with alert.

"What about her?" Garnet asks in her stoic tone.

"I've spent time in her mind, granted I was more focused on keeping her from unfusing, I still spent time in her mind."

Garnet is silent and it begins to make Lapis wonder what's going on in her head. Her time spent in Jasper's mind has revealed some interesting and surprising information. Though hard to break through, the most surprising and interesting information was about the current leader of the Crystal Gems sitting right next to her,

"Did something happen between you two?" Lapis asks.

Garnet doesn't answer but she knows eventually she will have too. It's been a long time since anyone has inquired her about she and Jasper, the last being Rose right before the war started. Other than that, nobody knows about them two.

"That was a long time ago," Garnet finally says, "things change and people change." Garnet stares off into the ocean but still manages to see the subtle nod of Lapis's head.

"She's still furious with you, so furious to the point it's hurting," Lapis lets out.

"It doesn't hurt her," Garnet rebuts, "she's born of fury and that's never going to change."

Lapis drops her head slightly. Before she can say anything, Steven comes excitedly screaming, "Garnet!" out the house as he makes his way down the beach toward them.

Standing up from her position, Garnet turns to face Steven right as he comes in contact with her leg, hugging it. "Morning Steven," she says.

Steven looks up at her with a smile before turning to wish a good morning to Lapis who wishes him one back. "Can we go now?" he questions.

Garnet waits a moment before answering. She's still a little wary about letting Steven talk to Jasper. "Sure, but first, Pearl and Amethyst have a mission they need to be informed off."

Steven nods his head in understanding and bounces off toward the house. Lapis doesn't say anything but just looks at Garnet. Garnet adjusts her shades and heads toward the house herself.

When she gets there Steven just finishes telling Pearl and Amethyst that Garnet has mission for them.

"You have a mission for us Garnet?" Amethyst asks munching on some food.

"Yes, there's a corrupted gem that need to be contained." She adjusts her shade as she uses her future vision to tell her where the corrupted gem is. "It's located by Lightening Forest." At her statement Pearl's eyes enlarge.

"But Garnet, Lightening Forest is dangerous, especial for me and Amethyst to go by ourselves," Pearl explains.

"This mission you will need to be fused as Opal. You need to be focused and if not, you will get hurt. But this mission is not too dangerous that I will be needed. I have other things to attend to," Garnet finishes.

"B-But Garnet," Pearl starts but is interrupted by Amethyst.

"Alright, let's go. It's been a while since we've been on a mission. I was starting to get bored," Amethyst lets out as she makes her way to the warp pad. "Come on P. Let's go do some damage!"

Pearl looks between Amethyst and Garnet before sighing and heading to the warp pads. In seconds, the two are warped away in a blue-ish clear light.

"Garnet, can we go, can we?" Steven asks as he bounces in place.

"Shortly," Garnet replies before turning toward Lapis. "You are welcomed to do as you like. You can leave or you can stay. I-, We are not here to hurt you nor imprison you any longer."

Lapis nods her head in understanding. "Thank you, but I have nowhere else to go."

"I also understand. When we return and if you are still here, we shall have a conversation about what your and our next move will be." With that Garnet makes her way to her door. "You ready Steven?" she calls and the boy excited bounces over to her.

* * *

IN GARNET'S ROOM

"Steven, this is a time to be serious," she calls to him.

"Hmm, I understand Garnet," he says, "Serious Steven, activated."

Quickly and silently Garnet leads them to the burning room and once again pulls down Jasper's gem. As it floats just above her hand, she turns to face Steven.

"We have to go someplace else. Here is not the proper place."

With that, she leads them out and toward the warp pad.


	7. Chapter 7

SOME PLACE ELSE

Once they reach their destination, Garnet tells Steven to step back and releases Jasper's gem.

"Ugh! Here again?" Jasper says as she once again regenerates her physical form. She looks around and sees Garnet. "You!" she snarls.

"Jasper," Garnet simply lets out.

Before Jasper can say or do anything, Steven steps out from behind Garnet's legs.

"Jasper, I just want to talk to you," Steven lets out.

Jasper looks between Garnet and Steven. "What is this? Rose, why are you still maintaining that weak form?"

"Rose was my mother. My name is Steven Quartz Universe," he says as he stares at Jasper.

"What do you want?" she questions before turning to Garnet. "And what are you planning?"

Garnet doesn't say anything but she clinches her fists, ready to materialize her gauntlets let Jasper try and attack Steven.

"Why are you so angry?" he inquires.

Jasper turns and looks back at him. His question freezes her momentarily as she's taken back to the first time she was asked that question.

'You're a _ngry, and I don't care why, it's good. Now use that anger and do some damage," Yellow Diamond tells young Jasper as she sends her out on the practice field._

 _Young Jasper takes what she's been told and uses it. She charges out into the field cutting down her "enemies" but she was not prepared for who was to fight her next._

 _Charging angrily at her next opponent, she is quickly made work of and finds herself flat on her back with a pink sword pointed at her throat._

 _"Why are you so angry?" a soft voice floats down to her._

 _As Jasper follows the voice to the owner, she is faced with Pink Diamond (before she became Rose Quartz), a gentler ruler than her siblings._

 _"Your anger is going to consume you, then devour you if you don't stop it. It'll cause you to lose everything, your life included." With that, Pink Diamond pulls the sword black but plunges it into Jasper's chest causing Jasper to retreat into her gem (she has to keep up appearance for her sisters)._

 _Pink Diamond picks up Jasper's gem and heads off the practice field. As she does, She passes Yellow Diamond, "Your soldier is weak Yellow, I suggest you train her better or both of you will not make it." With that she walks away and heads toward the infirmity where she places Jasper's gem to re-generated. She knew if he gave Jasper to Yellow, Jasper would never see the light of day.'_

"You!" Jasper yells and summons her battle ramming helmet which in turn causes Garnet to summon her gauntlets.

"Jasper, think before you act. I will not allow you to hurt Steven," Garnet says as she places herself between Steven and Jasper.

Jasper just looks at her and more anger fuels her. This is her fault, if she hadn't left with Rose, everything would've been fine, and they would've been fine. And Rose, she's the reason everything was taken from her.

"No!" Jasper roared. "After I finish crushing you and shattering your gems Fusion, I'll do the same to Rose." At that she charges at Garnet.

Garnet blocks the hit with her gauntlets and yells, "Steven, get out of here, now!"

"No Garnet, I won't leave you!" Steven yells back as Garnet throws Jasper across the room.

"Steven, go!" Garnet yells as Jasper gets up and charges at her. Steven jumps in right before Jasper makes contact and stops her with the shield. Both Jasper and Steven are thrown back, but Steven is caught by Garnet.

Garnet sets Steven down and charges at Jasper, right before making contact, she swipes Jasper's feet from under her, causing her to fall on her back.

"Steven, go home, that's an order. Don't let anyone come here." She's interrupted at Jasper jumps to her feet and spin dashes at her.

Garnet takes a hit in the stomach and Jasper uses that moment to throw Garnet into the wall. She stalks over to Garnet and right as she's about the land a critically damaging blow to Garnet's body, she's hit with Steven's shield.

At the impact, she's thrown away from Garnet and Steven quickly rushes over to help Garnet up. Once up, they both start heading to the warp pad, but Garnet stops.

"Steven, you have to go. I can't leave her loose. Don't let anyone come here, I will be fine. I promise." At her statement, she turns and fires her gauntlets like rocks as Jasper gets back on her feet.

"Steven, please, just go!" She yells and charges at Jasper. Steven nods and hops onto the warp pad and heads home.

"Jasper, you can stop this," Garnet says between ducking and dodging Jasper's punches and charges.

"Shut up and fight me!" Jasper yells and tries to punch Garnet but it gets blocked.

"Jasper, I don't want to keep fighting you." At that, Garnet jumps away from Jasper and de-materializes her gauntlets.

The action freezes Jasper momentarily before she shakes her head and charges at Garnet. Garnet doesn't move, and she doesn't block herself. Jasper rams into her causing Garnet to fall on her bottom and skid into the wall behind her. "Fight me!" Jasper yells as she stalks up to Garnet.

Garnet struggles to get to her feet and once she does, Jasper slams her up against the wall.

"Fight me _Fusion_!" she yells in Garnet's face.

Garnet stares into Jasper's eyes, her own shades now being shattered and chipped showing off one of her eyes. "I won't Jasp," Garnet says and Jasper grabs her by her throat and lifts her.

"You just had to leave didn't you?" Garnet struggles a little to get Jasper to loosen her hold but it doesn't helps.

"If I didn't, your anger would've gotten you killed," Garnet lets out before Jasper tosses her to the ground.

"You don't know nothing!" Jasper yells as she kicks Garnet in the side sending her flying across the room.

Garnet coughs and struggles to get to her feet. Jasper slowly walks over to her and grips her up by her throat again, pinning her to the wall behind her.

"But I do," Garnet lets out. She reaches out to place her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I didn't want to but I had no choice," she pauses, "we had no choice."

"There's always a choice," Jasper says and lets her drop to the ground.

Garnet shakes her head at Jasper's statement. "You don't truly believe that Jasp." Garnet says before she glows and breaks a part into Sapphire and Ruby.


	8. Chapter 8

"Home world was going to kill us, along with you if you tried to stop them," Sapphire responds holding Ruby's hand.

"As much as I didn't like you, Garnet and Sapphire did. So ultimately, I couldn't let you get yourself killed. Garnet wouldn't been shattered," says Ruby.

"Maybe I should've gotten myself killed, just to cause her pain," Jasper lets out.

Sapphire floats up to face Jasper. "Would you really do that, end you existence to cause someone else pain?" Jasper doesn't answer and Sapphire floats back down next to Ruby.

"Garnet loved you, she still does. So fighting you, and bubbling you hurt her a lot. She has other people to care for, she's a leader now, so she has to put their needs before her own, but that doesn't mean she still doesn't think of you," Ruby lets out and Jasper turns to face her. "You're angry and in pain, she's sad and in pain. Nothing can heal either of y'all except each other."

"You've been through a lot and by now I think you've noticed that her contact, albeit through fighting has caused some of that pain to go away. She was always good at taking away your pain," Sapphire says. "She was better at it than me." At her statement, Ruby grabs Sapphire's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Look, all we're saying is, you can be angry and in pain, but just know, you're not the only one hurting. As much as Garnet leaving hurt you, leaving you hurt Garnet just as much," Ruby says.

Sapphire nods her head before turning to her partner. "We have to go, there's nothing else to say here." Ruby nods and smiles at Sapphire before placing a kiss on her and spinning her around making her giggle. In a flash, there's a bright light and Garnet emerges from it.

Neither Jasper nor Garnet says anything and for a while they even avoid eye contact.

Garnet tries to use future vision to see what's going to happen next but nothing pops up. She's on her own for this matter.

Jasper on the other hand is allowing what Ruby and Sapphire told her to sink in. Though part of her is fighting hard to deny it, another part is just tired of hurting.

"Jasp," Garnet calls out to Jasper snapping her out of her thoughts.

Unaware of her actions, Jasper slams Garnet against the wall with one hand around Garnet's throat.

"Jasp," Garnet calls again while summoning one gauntlet just in case.

Jasper looks into Garnet's shades and then uses her other hand to quickly snatch them away to reveal her eyes.

With no time to react, Garnet watches as Jasper snatches her shades away. Without blinking, Garnet stares into Jasper's eyes for a moment before turning away.

Jasper, in turn snatches her chin to turn her to face her again. "Look at me," Jasper says.

Garnet having lost her stoic-ness attempts to regain it back as she forces her eyes to once again stare into Jasper's orange ones.

Jasper, tired of watching Garnet be calm and collected quickly claims Garnet's lips in a harsh kiss.

Garnet, shocked by the sudden-ness of the kiss allows her gauntlet to dissipate. As if her body is working on its own accord, she feels herself melt into the kiss as Jasper drops her hand from her throat and moves it to her waist, pulling her forward.

In a matter of seconds the kiss turns into one full of pent up passion that's finally been released. Bringing one hand to the back of Jasper's neck, Garnet forces their lips closer together.

Both Garnet and Jasper sigh into the kiss before Garnet pulls away. "They're not going to like this," she lets out.

"I don't care, I'll crush whoever doesn't," Jasper says before pulling Garnet back into the kiss.

"Jasp, I'm serious," Garnet says as she pulls away. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this," she says in between kissing Jasper.

"Let me know how it goes," Jasper says as she starts kissing Garnet's neck.

"I have to go," Garnet starts, "we have go."

Her statement causes Jasper to freeze. Quickly, Jasper pulls back and looks in Garnet's eyes. "They're not going to take it too well that I'm out," she says.

"I know, that's what I've been saying," Garnet says before summoning her shades. "I'll figure something out on the way." She starts walking toward the warp pad and reaches her hand out for Jasper to take.

Jasper doesn't move. "I'm not going," she says.

Garnet steps off the pad and walks toward Jasper. "Why?"

"I won't hurt no one, I promise," Jasper lets out.

"And what about Peridot and Yellow Diamond?" Garnet questions.

"I won't search for Peridot, but I can't guarantee she won't search me out. As far as Yellow Diamond is concerned, Rose, reminded me, that I wouldn't be here without her help."

"So, now you're leaving me?" Garnet lets a tear roll down her face and Jasper moves close to wipe her it away.

"They said you're a leader now and you have to do what's best for your team," Jasper pauses and cups Garnet's face. "I'm not good for the team." Jasper offers a smile to Garnet. "We'll find our way to each other again. Maybe next time it'll be less than 5,000 years. I love you Garnet." Jasper leans in and places a gentle kiss on Garnet's lips.

"I love you too," Garnet says back as she pulls back and steps back on the warp pad.


	9. Chapter 9

IN THE HOUSE

"Oh, Garnet, great news, we retrieved the gem!" Pearl says as Garnet steps off the warp pad.

"Nice," Garnet says before looking around. "Where's Lapis and Steven?"

"Well," Pearl starts but Amethyst interrupts.

"Ste-man went to see Connie and Waterwitch, last I saw was walking the beach."

Garnet nods and proceeds to head toward the beach.

"Wait, Garnet," Pearl calls after her but Garnet continues out the door.

"Yo, what's wrong with G?" Amethyst questions as she watches Garnet walk away.

"I don't know," Pearl says and turns away.

OUTSIDE

Garnet walks the beach in search for Lapis. When she couldn't find her, she turns and starts walking into the ocean. Not wanting to endlessly walk the bottom of the ocean, Garnet uses her future vision to find and pin point exactly where Lapis is located.

After walking for a couple hours, Garnet manages to find Lapis. "Lapis," Garnet calls startling the ocean gem.

"Garnet, what's going on? Did something happen to Steven?" she questions and steps closer to the fusion gem leader.

"Have you come to a decision?" Garnet questions. She just needs something, anything to distract her from Jasper.

Lapis looks down but nods her head. "Sort of. I have no home, but wherever Steven is, that's where I'll be." Garnet nods and lets a small smile play on her lips.

"Very good. I don't expect you to trust us right away and I don't expect you to join is on our missions. You can take as long as you need to get adjusted and when you're ready, we'll talk again about what the next move will be," Garnet says and turns to walk away.

"W-Wait, Garnet," Lapis calls and Garnet stops. "Did Steven manage to win over Jasper?"

"No, he didn't," Garnet says and continues walking.

"Oh," Lapis says and drops her head. "Did you?" she quietly lets out and Garnet freezes.

Garnet really didn't want to have this conversation. It's been over 5,000 years and the pain still feels brand new.

"She's not going to be a problem," Garnet lets out.

Lapis is confused by Garnet's choice of words and though she doesn't know the fusion leader gem well nor trust her, she can see that she doesn't want to talk about it right now. Lapis doesn't say anything but she does watch as Garnet walks away. It's a long ways away from the temple, but Lapis figures Garnet needs the time to think and be by herself, she know she would.


	10. Chapter 10

IN THE HOUSE

"Garnet!" Steven calls as Garnet steps into the house. Garnet smiles at him. "You're okay! Does that mean you rebubbled Jasper?"

At his statement Pearl and Amethyst stopped what they were doing to stare at the duo.

"Garnet, what is he talking about?" Pearl asks.

"Yeah, G?" Amethyst lets out.

Steven turns toward Amethyst and Pearl and says, "I wanted to talk Jasper but when I tried to talk, she got mad, Garnet and she fought, Garnet told me to run and come back here and not let y'all go to her." Steven struggles to regain his composure after quickly telling Amethyst and Pearl.

"Garnet! You did what?!" Pearl exclaims.

Amethyst just stares wide eyed at Garnet. 'Did Garnet really allow that to happen?'

"Garnet, what happened? You didn't crush her gem, did you?" he asks worriedly.

"I didn't crush her gem and she's no longer a problem," Garnet says.

"Garnet, what do you mean, did you let her go? What if she contacts Peridot or worse, Yellow Diamond? Garnet, I'm not prepare for another war." Pearl starts rumbling off.

"Garnet, what happened between you and Jasper? Where is she?" Steven questions.

"I don't know," Garnet finally lets out as Lapis makes her way through the door. "I don't know where she's at and I may not for a long time."

"Garnet, what happened between you and Jasper?" Steven asks.

Garnet doesn't answer but instead, for a while she takes in the faces of her team, the people she is supposed to lead and protect, the reason Jasper left her. She looks at them and tries to fight the brokenness she feels inside knowing Jasper is out there but they can't be together.

"We're fighting history," she says and everyone in the room furrows their brows at her statement except Lapis.

"Woah, G, you and Jasper got history?" Amethyst asks.

"It's a little more than history," Lapis mumbles under her breath too low for anyone to hear.

Visibly Garnet appears to be herself but underneath her shades, she's worried about how they're going to take this next bit of information. "We loved each other."

At her statement, everyone is quiet as they take in what Garnet just told them; Pearl, Amethyst and Steven, trying to comprehend and Lapis, waiting for her to say she already knows.

"You loved each other?" Pearl slowly lets the words roll of her tongue as if repeating them out loud will help clear things up. "You and Jasper were in a relationship?"

"More than 5,000 years ago," Garnet says.

'5,000 years?' Steven thinks to himself. "Isn't that when the war started?" he asks out loud.

"I ended things right before the war when your mother announced her rebellion and after finding out that Homeworld was going to kill Ruby and Sapphire."

"That's why she's hurt. She still loves you," Lapis lets out as everything becomes clear. The reason why Jasper is so angry and why she's hell-bent on destroying the fusion.

Garnet nods her head slightly. "And I her, but it doesn't matter now. She's gone and she's not going to do anything. She denounced Yellow Diamond."

"How do you know? She could be fooling you," Pearl says.

"You may not understand, but I trust her that she's telling the truth. I could feel it, see it and sense it. She's lost and Yellow Diamond is no longer her leader."

"Garnet, that doesn't mean she's not still bound to serve Homeworld," Pearl shoots back.

Garnet doesn't say anything, she doesn't know what to say. Steven looks between Garnet and Pearl, and though he can't see it, he can tell Garnet is hurting.

"I'm sorry Garnet. I'm sorry you're hurting and I'm sorry about Jasper," Steven lets out, shocking everyone.

Quickly, he rushes over to Garnet and wraps his arms around her leg.

"T-Thank you Steven." Garnet offers a small smile to the boy and ruffles his hair before moving past the others to head to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

IN GARNET'S ROOM

"So now what?" Ruby asks using Garnet's mouth.

"We find her, that's what," Garnet says almost defensively.

"Garnet, I understand you love her and miss her, but think, you have a team to protect," Sapphire says through Garnet.

Garnet is quiet for a while as she tries to figure out what to say and do. She's just got Jasper back, is she really willing to let her go again?

...

' _Garnet, something happened between you two," Rose Quartz says as they stand looking out at the ocean._

 _'We were in love," Garnet lets out._

 _'How long?'_

 _Garnet ponders her question. It's been since she can remember. Jasper has always been there. Now, she doesn't know how she's going to keep going without her._

 _'2,300 years,' Garnet finally says._

 _Rose nods her head. 'Are you sure you want to do this? Do you really want to fight Jasper, your former love?'_

 _'I am sure," Garnet replies. 'She'll come to understand."_

 _'But that could be centuries from now,' Rose tells her._

 _Slowly Garnet turns to Rose with her shades removed. All three of her eyes are brimming with sadness and determination. 'I have no choice. But if centuries is what it'll take, then I'll wait for her. I won't give up on her.' She materializes her shades. 'But for now, we have a war to prepare for.'_

 _Rose nods and turns to head back into the temple._

 _Garnet stays out a little bit longer to think. She doesn't know how long she'll have to wait to speak to Jasper, to reconnect with her and to love her again. She just hopes that by then, Jasper understands and is willing to forgive her. After all, part of the reason she's here is … or was, to protect her.'_

 _..._

"I've waited centuries, I refuse to wait any longer," Garnet says quietly. Garnet doesn't normally sleep, but today will just have to be one of those days.


	12. Chapter 12

NEXT MORNING

"Garnet?" Steven calls from his bed as she steps out of the temple.

Turning toward the boy, she smiles a small and brief smile. "Yes Steven?"

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly and looks down briefly at his hands. "Are you going to be okay?"

Garnet ponders his question for a little bit. She could lie to him or be completely honest. "I'll make it," she says before heading toward the front door.

Steven nods his head, but upon seeing her heading toward the door, he rushes down the steps. "Um, Garnet?" he questions as she opens the door.

"You want to know more about my relationship with Jasper, but you don't know how to ask," she lets out and turns slightly to face him.

He looks at her and gives a slight nod.

Garnet regards him for a moment before she is hit with a vision of a wild corrupted gem and ... Peridot? What's Peridot doing with a corrupted gem?

"Garnet! Garnet are you okay?" Steven asks as she grabs her head.

She doesn't answer as she tries to use her future vision to see if anything changes and if it's really a job for the Crystal Gems.

"We have to go," she says before turning around to head back into the temple. Steven quickly follows after her as she opens the temple doors and heads in.

The first room they head to is Pearl's. Searching around they spot her up top one of her water pillars tending to her swords.

"Pearl!" Steven calls, startling the slim gem.

"Steven, Garnet?" She questions as Garnet grabs Steven and jumps to the top of the pillar.

"Pearl, Garnet had a vision and we have to go," he said.

Pearl turns to Garnet, expecting further information. "There's a corrupted gem loose and somehow, Peridot is connected to it," Garnet says. "Where's Amethyst?"

"Last I checked, she's sleep in her room," Pearl says.

"Very well, can you get her and we'll meet at the warp pad?" Garnet questions and Pearl nods before a question hits her.

"But, what about Lapis, we can't leave her here by herself. What if she tries something?" Pearl panics.

"Leave that to me and Steven," Garnet says and still with Steven in her arms, jumps down from the pillar and quickly heads out the temple.

"Garnet?" Steven cranes his head to look at the gem. "Can you put me down?" A moment later, he's being gently placed on the ground.

"The ocean?" Garnet questions referring to Steven's water bending friend.

"Yeah, best guess," he says before bouncing out the house and toward the ocean. Garnet silently follows.

When she finally makes it to the shore, Steven's sitting on the beach. She looks at him for a moment before she realizes that he can't swim underwater.

"Steven, maybe, you should stay here," she says. Steven shakes his head.

"Bubble," he says and seconds later, he is enveloped in a pink bubble. "Alright," he pauses and turns to look at Garnet, "um, Garnet, where exactly is she?"

Garnet looks at him and begins her descent into the ocean, beckoning for Steven to follow. Using her future vision, Garnet is quickly able to lead herself and Steven to Lapis.

"Lapis!" Steven calls, startling the blue ocean gem, causing her focus to break and the shark she was keeping at bay and away from the baby guppies to get free.

"Steven!?" she questions and tries to turn back to tend to the shark, but it was too late and many of the baby yuppies were eaten. Turning back to Steven, she takes notice of Garnet and begins to worry. "Is something the matter?" she questions.

"We're going on a mission-," he gets cut off by Garnet.

"What are your plans? Are you staying down here until we return or are you coming with us?" Garnet questions in her monotone voice.

Lapis ponders her question. Should she go? And if so, would she help them? Wait, what is the mission anyways?


	13. Chapter 13

"What's the mission?" Lapis questions.

"A corrupted gem, and Peridot," Garnet says and fidgets with her shades. They need to hurry up, the longer they stay here, the less Peridot stays in the picture.

Lapis stays quiet for a moment, but it's a moment too long and Garnet turns and begins walking away. "We don't have time for this. Steven, let's go," she throws over her shoulder.

Steven looks between Lapis and Garnet's retreating form. "Lapis," he calls almost sadly as he turns and begins to follow Garnet.

Lapis watches them go. Part of her wants to stay right where she is at until they return, but, she feels somehow her place is beside Steven right now. Finally making up her mind, she follows the two.

When they reach the shore, Garnet begins to head into the house. As she makes her way to the door, she throws, "nice to see you've made a decision," over shoulder upon noticing Lapis's presence. Lapis doesn't say anything as all three make it into the house and onto the warp pad joint Amethyst and Pearl.

"Let's go," Garnet says as she warps all five of them to Peridot and the corrupted gem's location. "Spread out," she says as she steps off the pad.

Upon Garnet's command, Pearl and Amethyst head off in one direction as Lapis stays close to Steven, who heads in another direction but still close to Garnet.

"Garnet, where are we?" Steven asks.

Garnet, for the first time stops and takes in her surroundings. This place feels so familiar, like she should know it. It's like a wide canyon. She was about to answer him when she saw a flash of green swoop past her. "Peridot," she calls after her.

Before Garnet could follow after her, a giant orange creature with six arms, spiked back armor and a club tail quickly follows after her.

"The gem!" Steven says and chases after the corrupted gem.

"Steven!" Garnet and Lapis call after him before Garnet quickly racing behind him.

"What are we going to do?" Pearl questions as she drops down beside Garnet.

"First, we get Steven, then we capture the gem and hopefully Peridot along with it." Garnet says.

"Garnet!" Amethyst calls as she also drops down beside them. "The gem is after Peridot. Should we get her first?"

"No, the corrupted gem," Garnet replies.

"Peridot! Let us help!" Steven calls after Peridot.

"Leave me alone you Crystal Clods!" she yells and tries to use her fingers as propellers but the corrupted gem swings his tail in the air knocking her somewhat off balance.

"Gems; Pearl, Amethyst, the creature," Garnet instructs them.

"Right," they both say head toward the gem after pulling out their weapons.

She turns slightly you Lapis. "Stay here unless you're going to help us," she says as she summons her gauntlets and jumps toward the creature.

Lapis looks on as Garnet fires her fists at the creature knocking it on its backside. She then turns her attention toward Steven who is still trying to go after Peridot.

"Steven!" Lapis gasps before summoning her water wings to fly toward him.

"Peridot, we're trying to help you," he calls as he summons his shield and threw it Frisbee style at her fingers.

"Ah," Peridot shouts as she plummets to the ground.

Lapis towards Steven as he rubs toward Peridot.

"Ugh, get off me you clod," Peridot says as the gem throws Amethyst into her.

"Whatever dude," Amethyst says and scrambles back at the creature. Amethyst draws two whip she slings them at the creature capturing two of the creature's legs. Pulling her whip, she drags both of fhe creature's legs from underneath it.

Garnet punches the creature sending it toppling on its back. Pearl dives from the sky with her spear trained at its gem effectively poofing it.

"Where's Steven?" Pearl gasps as she looks around for Steven.

"Yo, last time I saw Steven, He was chasing Peridot. Looked like he had her too," Amethyst says.

' _Where's Lapis?'_ Garnet asks herself. Pearl quickly runs off toward Steven.

"Hey guys, I caught a Peridot," he says as he sits on Peridots back. "Lapis helped too,"

"Get off of me you clod," Peridot yells as she wiggles around to try and throw Steven off her. "Wait, you're unfused, where's Jasper?"

Everyone stays quiet as they hold their breaths waiting for Garnet to answer.

"What have you done with Jasper?" Peridot questions again.

Garnet doesn't answer, but instead she just looks at Peridot.

"Answer me you clods, what did you do with Jasper?" Peridot asks again.

Still Garnet didn't answer, but a figure in the distance jumps down from her viewing spot up above. "They didn't do nothing with me," Jasper landing right behind Peridot and Steven.

"Jasper," all the gems let out.

"What are you doing here?" Garnet questions as she takes a step forward.

Jasper looks at the fusion, at her love, but says nothing.

"You said you wouldn't go looking for her, you lied." Garnet summons her gauntlets.

Jasper looks down at Garnet's gauntlets and smiles. "Don't worry love, I didn't, she came for me, but before she could get to me that monster came."

"And you didn't feel the need to help me?" Peridot accuses Jasper.

"Sorry, couldn't give away my position. I made a promise and I intended to keep it." At her statement, Garnet dematerializes her gauntlets.

"So, are you going to help me now?" Peridot throws out.

"No. I am no longer affiliated with Yellow Diamond. So, don't come looking for me," with that, she turns on her heels and begins to walk away. Garnet, not wanting to allow Jasper to disappear from her life again quickly grabs her arms. Jasper being caught off guard by the motion slams Garnet into the nearest mountain side.

"Garnet!" Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven yell.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asks as she stalks up to Garnet and slams her hands on either side of Garnet's head.

"Garnet! Get away from her!" Pearl screams and draws her weapon.

Silently, Lapis steps in between the trio.

"I knew it!" Pearl lets out.

"Lapis, what are you doing?" Steven questions worriedly and confused.

"Steven, they need this. They have to stop fighting history," Lapis says speaking to Steven yet also to everyone at the same time.

"Jasp, please?" Garnet whispers so only Jasper can hear her.

"You don't need me," Jasper says.

"But I want you!" Garnet raises her voice lightly.

Garnet's statement shocks the other gems.

"Look," Garnet starts, "I'm sorry I left you all those years ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing but I did it to protect you. I love you Jasper."

"I love you too," Jasper starts but Garnet interrupts.

"Then why don't you stay?"

"Because what you did all those years ago, is what I'm trying to do now."

Garnet shakes her head and reaches up to cup Jasper's face. "Don't, it's only going to cause us more pain. I don't want to wait another five millennials to love you again, I refuse too." Leaning forward, Garnet presses her lips to Jasper's, shocking everyone.

Jasper allows her hand to land on Garnet's shoulders before she pushes her away. "What do you want from me? I've forgiven you and now I'm trying to protect you. Why won't you let me do this for you?"

Garnet smiles softly at Jasper before leaning in so their mouths are almost touching. "I don't need nor want you to protect me by leaving. It'll hurt too much. I just want you here with me." Jasper closes the gap and presses a passionate kiss on Garnet's lips. She slides her hands down to Garnet's waist to pull her closer.

"Go head Garnet!" Amethyst yells!

"Okay, Garnet, Steven let's go we're leaving," Pearl says as she covers Steven's eyes and tries to drag him backwards.

"Pearl, no!" He smacks Pearl's hands away. "Garnet, does this mean Jasper's coming back with us?" Steven questions excited bouncing on his heels.

Garnet pulls away from her passionate kiss to look Jasper in the eyes. Removing one of her hands from Jasper's face, she takes off her shades. With her eyes no longer concealed, she searches for an answer yet pleads at the same time.

"Yes," Jasper says not taking her eyes off of Garnet's.

"Awe, Yeah!" Steven yells excitedly.

Garnet pays no attention to Steven's excitement, Jasper was the only thing on her mind. Quickly placing her hand back on Jasper's cheek, she quickly pulls Jasper in for a passionate kiss. Jasper smiles against Garnet's lip s and pulls her closer.


	14. Chapter 14

OUTSIDE

"You ready to go in?" Garnet asks as she and Jasper lay on the field in front of the lighthouse,

Jasper turns her head to look down at Garnet in her arms. She loves how Garnet fits perfectly against her.

"No, but I'll never be ready if it means not having you in my arms," Jasper mumbles as she pulls Garnet closer to her.

"I'm sorry, 5,000 years is a long time to abstain from holding the love of your life," Garnet says.

Jasper nods her head. "Yeah, it sure does outweigh the 2,300 years we had before.

Garnet looks up from where her head is laying on Jasper's chest. "Jasp, I'm still so sorry."

Jasper looks down at her love and her heart breaks, she really should stop making her feel bad, five thousand years was enough and it clearly hurt them both. A soft smile grows on Jasper's face as she leans down to kiss Garnet on the lips.

"Stop apologizing, it's been painful enough for us both. I understand how you felt and I understand the pain. I've only tried to stay away for a couple of days but those days were extremely painful. I just kept seeing your painful expression when I closed my eyes and the feel of my already shattered heart shattering again. It was excruciating."

Garnet watches with tears in her eyes as her love explains her experience after they first reconciled. If that wasn't exactly how she felt, she didn't have any other way to describe in. She tries to fight the tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes but couldn't hold it and they rush down her face.

Jasper looks down and a frown crosses her face. "Hey, hey, stop crying," she says as she wipes the tears from Garnet's face.

"I'm sorry." Garnet smiles softly.

Sitting up, Jasper slides Garnet onto her lap so that Garnet is straddling her. "Stop apologizing, okay?" Garnet nods as Jasper catches her lips in a heated kiss.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing before Jasper's hands start moving up and down Garnet's backside. Garnet, knowing what Jasper is going for, wraps her arms around Jasper's neck and pulls her closer.

"You know we can't right?" Garnet says as Jasper moves down to kiss her neck.

Jasper just grunts and continues on.

"Jasp-," Garnet gets cut off as a moan is ripped from her throat as Jasper sucks on her neck, knowing just where to go after all these years. "Jasp," Garnet Lets out breathlessly as she tightens her hold on Jasper's neck and Jasper squeezes her ass.

"After all these years, I can still make you break." Jasper laughs into Garnet's neck, making the fusion's body vibrate.

Garnet lets out another moan as Jasper's laugh vibrates throughout her body. She'd be lying if she told Jasper something different.

Jasper smiles at her effect on Garnet and begins a new attack on Garnet's body.

"Jasp-," Garnet is cut off once again, but this time by a vision.

"Garn," Jasper says as she stops her onslaught of kisses on Garnet's body. "What is it?"

Garnet doesn't say anything for a while but when she comes to, she pushes Jasper back and hops up. "We have to go, NOW!" She yells as she quickly dashes down the hill before Jasper can even say anything.

Without thinking, Jasper quickly follows after Garnet. A few seconds Garnet busts through the front door and Jasper follows suit right after.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" Pearl questions from her place in the kitchen.

"Yeah G, what's the deal?" Amethyst asks after.

"Where's Peridot?" Garnet questions.

"She, she's being detained by Lapis at the bottom of the ocean. Garnet, what's going on?" Pearl asks.

"We have to get her, now!" Garnet yells and runs past Jasper and jumps into the ocean.

At the front of the house stands Amethyst, Pearl and Jasper.

"What's up with G?" Amethyst asks as she stands next to Jasper as they watch Garnet disappears beneath the sea.

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen her act like that in over 5000 years," Jasper says as she begins to worry about her girlfriend.

It's been a long time since she seen Garnet act like this and every time she almost lost her.

"What happened 5,000 years ago?" Amethyst questions. She wasn't around for the war, she came about after the war.

"She had a powerful vision, one that changed the course of history."


	15. Chapter 15

Vision

 _Blueness surrounds Garnet as she floats above. Below her lies two gems; one blue teardrop and one green triangle; Lapis and Peridot._

 _She watches as both gems begin to float and glow as their physical forms materialize._

 _Lapis throw chains around Peridot's body. "You tried to hurt Steven!" she grows as a water spike rises from behind Peridot and point to horizontal to her back._

 _She watches as Lapis lifts Peridot and prepares to impale her with the water spike._

 _"It was an accident, he scared me and one of my cannons went off. He wasn't hurt!" Peridot yells._

 _"Liar."_

 _"I didn't mean it," Peridot whispers before She retreats into her gem and it falls to the ground._

 _"Now you'll never be able to hurt Steven," Lapis says as she creates a water hammer and slams it down on Perodot's gem, crushing it._

 _She's quickly blinded by a brown background and when she adjusts eyes, she is floating inside the house above herself and rest the gems._

 _"What happened to Peridot?" Steven asks as they all sit around Lapis in the house._

 _"I crushed her," Lapis simply responds._

 _"You what?!" Jasper roars. Before anyone can say anything, she has Lapis up against the wall by her throat. "Why?"_

 _"She attacked Steven," Lapis lets out._

 _"But it was an accident, I scared her and she apologized," Steven lets out._

 _"Jasp," she says as she reaches out to touch Jasper's shoulder. "You don't want to do this, please."_

 _Jasper shrugs off her hand. "She killed her!" Jasper roars._

 _"What does it matter, you no longer have any affiliation with Homeworld, Peridot still worked for Homeworld. I was doing us a favor," Lapis says._

 _"No, she was still my subordinate. She was still a gem!" Jasper squeezes her hand around Lapis's throat. "I should crush your gem right now. I'd be 'doing us a favor'," Jasper quotes Lapis._

 _Lapis watches with wide eyes as Jasper's grip gets tighter with every word._

 _"Jasper, do this and I'd have no choice but to poof you," Garnet says._

 _"Then poof me," Jasper taunts._

 _Garnet looks away before summoning her gauntlets. Quicker than Jasper can react, she punches Jasper through the house wall. Jasper ends up on the beach and she jumps out in front of her._

 _"I don't want to fight you," she says._

 _Jasper summons her battle ramming helmet as she makes her way to her feet. "Same here."_

 _She looks at Jasper for a minute then dematerializes her gauntlets. Jasper stares at her with her helmet still on._

 _"Let's talk." She outstretches her hand for Jasper to take._

 _"I can't. It's not going to work," Jasper says before quickly turning around and dashing past her to jump to the temple hand holding the warp pad._

 _She doesn't turn to follow Jasper as she rushes past. She saw a possibility of this, but she didn't want to believe it, it was only one._

 _She falls to her knees and allows her shades to fall to the sand below. She closes her tear filled eyes to try and see any possibilities of herself finding Jasper again. She keeps searches even after seeing that each possibility is negative and tears break free and stream down her face._

 _She stays kneeling in the sand for a few more moments before she climbs to her feet. She rematerializes her shades and schools her face before turning to face the other gems._

 _She swallows before she walks back into the house._

 _"Garnet?" Pearl and Steven whispers quietly as the she walks in and toward the temple doors._

 _She turns and addresses them. "Lapis, if you expect to be around Steven, you have to change your actions. Steven doesn't need someone who'll kill another rather that giving them a chance become redeemed. With that, you have to get out immediately and never return, and if not, I'm retiring as leader."_

 _She briefly glances at their mixed faces before she turns and heads into her room._


	16. Chapter 16

OCEAN

Garnet searches for Lapis and Peridot. She doesn't even care that the other gems aren't behind her. It doesn't matter anyways, all that matters is that she reach Peridot before Lapis can crush her gem. She can't allow that vision to come true.

She uses her future vision to pinpoint her directly to Lapis and Peridot.

Like Pearl said, Peridot is being detained by Lapis and like the vision, Lapis has chains around P's body.

"Lapis!" Garnet calls as she makes her way over to the two gems.

"Garnet," Lapis says. "What are you doing here?"

"Release Peridot," Garnet says.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? She's done nothing wrong."

"She has, but you wouldn't know that. She tried to hurt Steven while you were out." Lapis creates a water spike.

"It was an accident. He scared me," Peridot says.

"Shut up!" Grows Lapis.

"Lapis, you don't want to do this. It doesn't end well. If you hurt Peridot, Jasper will destroy you. Steven doesn't need to lose you too," Garnet tries to reason with her.

Lapis thinks it over for a little bit before shaking her head.

"Lapis, I saw the future. You hurt Steven more by doing this. You tear apart his world. Lapis you are part of his world," Garnet says.

"She hurt Steven," Lapis whispers.

"If you do this, we lose everything. You may not trust me, you may not like me, but if you crush Peridot's gem, you set off a whole chain reaction that cannot be stopped nor fixed. Please, neither of us want that. For Steven."

"I am doing this for Steven. She tried to hurt him and I'm going to make sure she'll never be able to hurt him again," Lapis says as she lifts the water spike to be horizontal with Peridot's body.

"Do this and I'll have no choice but to destroy you to keep you away from Steven," Garnet says but doesn't summon her gauntlets. Instead she just clinches her fist. "Steven has no need for people who will kill someone rather than let them redeem themselves. If you do this, you can never be around Steven."

Lapis regards Garnet's words and after a while she lowers the spike and allows it to disappear.

She turns toward Garnet and sighs. "I'm sorry. Tell Steven, I'm sorry."

Garnet nods. "Let Peridot go. Release her to me. She's still a gem."

"She might escape and you might let her," Lapis retorts.

"Then come with me back to the surface. You can keep her detained until then. Afterwards, I'll take her from there," Garnet tries to reason.

Lapis looks at Garnet before she turns to face Peridot.

Garnet moves closer to the restrained gem. When she's face to face with Peridot, she summons her gauntlets.

"You try to escape or if I find out you lied, I cannot guarantee that you will ever be able to regenerate," Garnet lets out softly but loud enough for Lapis to hear too.

Peridot gulps and nods her head. At her motion, Garnet dematerializes her gauntlets and turns to face Lapis.

"Deal?" Garnet questions Lapis and Lapis nods her head.

Together, all three gem move quickly to the surface.

"Garnet," Pearl says softly as she, Amethyst and Jasper watch as the three gems emerge from the ocean.

Once on the beach, Garnet grips up Peridot's arm. Though it looks painful, Garnet has somewhat a loose grip on Peridot's arm as she walks with her toward the house.

"What did we just miss?" Amethyst question as Garnet with a detained Peridot make their way into the house.

Amethyst, Pearl and Jasper all look toward Lapis. Lapis looks back at them before making her way into the house. The other three follow.

Once inside, Garnet has Peridot sitting on the couch and she's standing in front of her.

"What happened?" Garnet questions Peridot.

"He scared me while I was adjusting my cannon. It went off but it missed him," Peridot says.

"How far did it miss?"

The other gems quickly make their way to stand behind Garnet.

"He had to jump slightly to the left to avoid it," Peridot lets out.

At that moment, Steven walks through the door. "What's going on guys?" Steven questions as he sees them all standing around Peridot.

"Steven," Garnet says as she make her way over to him. "What happened today between you and Peridot." At the look on his face she bends down to his level. "It's okay you will not get in trouble." She places a hand on his shoulder.

"It was an accident. I scared her and her cannon went off," he says.

"What else?"

"I had to move a little to avoid it."

"Your bubble didn't activate?"

He shakes his head. "No, it wasn't ... I didn't need it."

Garnet nods her head and stands. She turns toward Peridot and the other gems. "She meant no harm," she says, but mostly toward Lapis.

"She apologized," Steven lets out.

Garnet turns slightly to nod at Steven before she turns and walks past Jasper, temporarily grabbing and squeezing her hand and whispering. "Let's talk," before heading to the temple doors.

"Steven, you hungry?" Pearl asks trying to change the subject. There's so much she's missing but she can figure it out.

"Yes!" Steven and Amethyst both yell. "But can I talk to Peridot, alone?" he asks.

All the gems nod and proceed to follow Garnet into the temple, except for Lapis.

Lapis watches as everyone disappears into the temple doors. She nods at Steven before making her way back outside and into the ocean.


	17. Chapter 17

IN GARNET'S ROOM

"What happened back by the lighthouse?" Jasper questions as she catches Garnet's wrist.

"I had a vision," Garnet says as she's stopped by Jasper's hold on her.

"I know that. Hey, look at me." Jasper pulls slightly on her wrist to make her face her but she doesn't turn. "Garn, look at me." She pulls Garnet to her chest and wraps her arms around her waist.

Garnet doesn't look at Jasper, but instead stares at her chest.

"Garn," Jasper tries again and looks down at her.

"Would you leave me if something happened to Peridot and I stopped you from hurting the guilty party?" Garnet questions softly.

"Is that what happened in the vision? Is that why you had to find Lapis?" Jasper questions.

Garnet simply nods her head. She's not one to get emotional, but that vision has her shaken up.

"I couldn't find you. No matter where I looked, I just couldn't find you. I ended up resigning as leader," Garnet tells Jasper.

Jasper pulls back to look closer at Garnet's face. She could see a lone tear making its way down her face. She lifts Garnet's chin and with her thumb she wipes away the tear. She then pulls off Garnet's shades to look more closely at her love.

"I can't answer that," Jasper says honestly. "I'd be angry and that would most likely lead to actions I'd eventually regret."

Garnet nods her head.

"Is there somewhere we can sit or lay down?" Jasper questions and Garnet summons a couch.

Jasper leads them to the couch and sits down but pulls Garnet on her lap so she straddling her.

"Garnet, I love you, you know that, right?" Jasper asks as she places her hands on Garnet's waist.

"I do," Garnet says softly.

"What can I do to prove that I'd never leave you?"

Garnet doesn't say anything and Jasper begins to worry.

"The vision really has you shaken up." Jasper scoffs and looks away from her love. "Last time you were like this, you broke up with me."

Garnet snaps her eyes up to her love's face. Slowly, she reaches out and turns Jasper's face toward her.

"In this vision, you were the one to leave me. You avoided me. You broke me. It seemed so real that I couldn't help but feel there was some truth behind it," Garnet says.

"But you stopped it. I'd never leave you and if I did, I'd die," Jasper responds.

Garnet nods her head and pulls Jasper into a hug. Jasper wraps her arms around to her love's waist and places a kiss on her forehead.

Garnet hugs her love closer and tries to calm her mind. She stays like that for a while, just holding her lover and calming her mind.

Jasper just holds her love close before she decides to lay them down. With one arm wrapped around Garnet's waist and the other behind Garnet's head, she lays them down on the couch.

Garnet looks up from their laying down position to kiss Jasper on the lips. "I love you," she says.

Jasper kisses back and says, "I love you too."

Garnet smiles and lays her head back down on Jasper's chest. She just wants to be held, that's all. She just wants her love to hold her and never let her go.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Oh, good morning Garnet," Steven says as she exits her room.

"Morning Steven," she says as she makes her way to him. "Would you like to go to the Big Doughnut?" she asks him.

"Yes!" he says with stars in his eyes. Garnet smiles down at him before taking his hand in hers and leading them outside.

Together they walk down the steps and across the sand toward the board walk.

"Um, Garnet?" he questions and she looks down at him.

"Yes?"

"I understand Ruby and Sapphire relationship, are you and Jasper like them?" he questions. "Just without the fusing part?" he adds.

"Yes."

"How long have you two been in a relationship?"

"Before the war, we were together for 2300 years," she pauses, "If it wasn't for the war and for how Homeworld changed their view on fusion, today would've marked 7300 years." Garnet smiles down at him as she holds open the Big Doughnut door open for him.

"So, since you two made up, does this mean y'all still only been together for 2300 years?"

"Yeah, in a sense it does," she says as she follows him up to the counter.

"Hello Steven, Garnet," Sadie says as they approach the counter. "What can I get you?"

Steven looks back at Garnet for a minute before turning back to Sadie. "Two of your best doughnuts please." He place two fingers up in emphasis.

"Sure thing," Sadie says before leaning down to grab Steven's two doughnuts. "Here you go." She hands him the bag with the doughnut.

"Wow, thanks Sadie!" Steven exclaims and hands her the money.

"Have a nice day you two." She hands Steven his change and watches as the fusion and child walks out the store.

"So, you really love her?" Steven asks Garnet as they walk the boardwalk.

"I do very much," Garnet replies.

"Did Jasper know Sapphire and Ruby?"

"She did. She and Sapphire actually were friends at one point in time. Ruby on the other hand, they never really saw eye to eye."

"Wait, so how did you and Jasper end up dating?"

Garnet smiles at his question. It was a long process, she remembers that. She and Jasper's first interaction was something different.


	18. Chapter 18

**_THIS IS THE REAL VERSION BUT IT WILL NOT BE TOLD LIKE THIS TO STEVEN DUE TO GARNET FEELING IT'S A BIT .. MATURE FOR HIM. SHE WILL TELL HIM A DIFFERENT VERSION NEXT._**

 ** _~ Square Mom Lover_**

* * *

 _7300 years ago_

 _"Ruby are you want to do this?" Sapphire question as she and Ruby, her love, sit in her room._

 _"I'm sure. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. After today's riot and all the destruction, I just couldn't. I know now that I never want to be apart from you," Ruby says as she holds Sapphire in her arms._

 _"I love you too," Sapphire says and Ruby picks her up and swings her around, making her laugh before she too joins in._

 _A flash of white light absorbed the two and as the light fades, Garnet emerges from it._

 _"I love you two," Garnet says to her counterparts._

* * *

 _Garnet was heading back to the compound and she wasn't in a good mood. She couldn't be around anyone and she hopes no one tries to talk to her._

 _Garnet makes her way through the compound, and instead of taking a left and heading to Ruby's Room like they do every day, she makes a right and heads toward Sapphire's room._

 _As Garnet walks, Jasper comes out her room and spots the fusion walking down the hall. She starts following her._

 _'Why would you follow me?' Garnet thinks to herself. Garnet makes a left down another hall but still she felt someone following her._

 _Garnet stops walking abruptly and turns on her heels._

 _"What do you want?" Garnet questions her follower._

 _Out from one of the pillars, Jasper steps out._

 _"Who are you?" Jasper questions._

 _"Why does it matter?" Garnet retorts back._

 _Jasper steps closer taking slight offense to her avoidance of her question._

 _"I know everybody on this floor, but you. Who are you?" Jasper questions again with an irritated voice._

 _"I don't have time for this," Garnet says and turns back around and continues on her way._

 _"Answer me," Jasper yells as she races behind her and grabs one of her wrists._

 _"Get off me!" Garnet roars and summons her gauntlets. Within seconds, Jasper is flying backwards._

 _Garnet watches as Jasper struggles to her feet. "Those weapons," Jasper says._

 _Garnet doesn't say anything as she watches Jasper's face turn from shock to anger and she summons her battled raking helmet._

 _"You're Ruby and Sapphire, aren't you? You're them." Jasper says._

 _"What's it matters?"_

 _"They say fusion is a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Let's see if it's true."_

 _With that Jasper charges at her. Garnet dodges and punches Jasper into the wall._

 _Garnet watches as Jasper pulls herself up away from the wall and throws a couple punches toward her midsection._

 _Garnet blocks them and Jasper pushes her back. Garnet side sweeps Jasper off her feet and steps back. Jasper jumps back up and throws a punch toward Garnet's head which she quickly blocks and counters with two punches to Jasper's helmet, crushing the glass._

 _Jasper growls and quickly grabs Garnet's wrists and pushes her against the wall._

 _"You're pretty strong,_ _ **fusion**_ _," Jasper says and pulls Garnet's arms above her head. "What's your name?"_

 _Garnet tries to kick Jasper but Jasper just moves to part her legs with one of her own._

 _Garnet bites back a growl as Jasper moves to press her body against Garnet's._

 _"What's your name_ _ **fusion**_ _?" Jasper asks again. Garnet doesn't say anything. "Can't even offer a name. Such a shame a beautiful fusion like you doesn't have a name." Jasper looks at her body, moving her eyes in an upward fashion._

 _Garnet just scowls at Jasper behind her shades as she watches a perverted smile cross Jasper's face._

 _Before Garnet knows what's happening, Jasper captures her lips in a heated kiss. It's not the kiss that bothers her, it's the fact she kisses back._

 _Garnet snaps back, and manages to free a hand and forcibly pushes Jasper away._

 _"You have some nerve to kiss me," Garnet growls._

 _Jasper just smiles at her and licks her lips. "You enjoyed it; you kissed back. It's been a long time since I've kissed Sapphire," Jasper says._

 _"I am not her," Garnet lets out._

 _Jasper moves closer to Garnet. "Then who are you?" Jasper asks as she invades Garnet's personal space._

 _Garnet stares down Jasper, even though she knows Jasper can't see her doing so._

 _Jasper wraps one arm around Garnet's waist and pulls Garnet's body flesh against her own. "I like your fight. What's your name?" Jasper whispers near Garnet's ear._

 _Garnet pushes Jasper away and punches her in the stomach which causes Jasper to double over. Garnet quickly uppercuts Jasper in her chin, knocking her on her back._

 _Once Jasper was on the floor, Garnet steps on Jasper's throat and leans down to whisper, "Garnet," to her before she dashes away but this time toward Ruby's room._


	19. Chapter 19

OUTSIDE

"I think that story is a little ... beyond your age," Garnet says as she and Steven make their way back to the temple.

"Awe, please Garnet?" Steven begs but Garnet stands her ground. Steven looks down at the ground. "Can I get the version that's meant for my age?"

Garnet regards Steven's question for a moment.

"Alright, but wouldn't you like to hear it told by both me and Jasper?" Garnet questions as they make their way across the beach.

"Yes! Story for Steven!" Steven says with stars in his eyes.

"Alright then," she says as they make their way up the steps and toward the house.

* * *

"Oh, good morning Steven, Garnet," Pearl says as she walks out of the temple.

"Morning Pearl," Steven says as he makes his way to the counter where Pearl has set his breakfast.

"Morning," Garnet lets out as she takes a seat on the couch next to a wide awake Peridot. "Peridot."

Peridot doesn't say anything but nods at the fusion.

"You're up and about early Garnet," Pearl comments. Pearl turns briefly away from Steven to look at Garnet.

"I wanted to spend a little time with Steven," Garnet replies.

"Oh. Did y'all have fun?" Pearl asks.

"We did! Garnet promised to tell me how she and Jasper started dating!" Steven exclaims jumping down from his seat at the counter. Steven tries to quickly make his way over to Garnet when Pearl stops him.

"Steven, where do we put the dishes when we're done using them?" Pearl questions.

"Oh. Sorry," Steven says as he turns around and moves his plate back to the sink.

"Garnet, do you think that story is really suitable for Steven, at his age?" Pearl questions her leader as Steven puts his plate in the sink.

"I'll be sure to give him the PG version," Garnet says as Jasper steps out of the temple doors.

"Jasper!" Steven yells as he spots the Home world gem.

Jasper doesn't respond but nods her head in acknowledgement of his statement. Jasper quickly makes her way over to Garnet and sits down next to her lover.

"Morning Jasper," Garnet says and grabs Jasper's hand. Jasper smiles and kisses Garnet softly on the lips.

"Are you going to tell the story now?" Steven asks and Jasper looks confused at Garnet.

"I promised him we'd tell him how we started dating," Garnet tells Jasper.

Jasper smiles at Garnet's statement. "Oh, that's a great story."

"The PG version," Pearl quickly adds and Jasper looks over at her warily.

"Yes, the PG version," Garnet confirms.

"Who all are we telling our story too?" Jasper asks as Amethyst exits from the temple and Lapis walks in the house from the beach.

"What's going on?" Amethyst questions rubbing the sleeper from her eyes.

"Jasper and Garnet are going to tell me how they started dating," Steven says.

"For real? I want to know too!" Amethyst yells.

Jasper turns to look at Garnet and raises a brow. "Are we ..?" Jasper trails off.

"Aside from Lapis, because I'm sure you know a little bit more than they do, Amethyst and Steven, would you two also like to hear how Jasper and I came to be?" Garnet questions Peridot and Pearl.

To her question, they nod their heads; Peridot's head jerks forward slightly, Pearl's head hesitantly jerks forward to in a more noticeable way.

"Okay," Garnet says. Steven and Amethyst quickly rush to sit in front of Jasper and Garnet; Steven on the table and Amethyst, as a purple cat, snuggles on his lap.

Garnet looks at Jasper and smiles. Jasper smiles back before leaning into whisper, "How we met or how we started dating?" in Garnet's ear.

"We'll tell both," Garnet says back. "You want to start?" she asks Jasper.

"Sure." Jasper straightens up. "We first met 7300 years ago. I was just coming out my room when I spotted her walking down the hall toward Sapphire's room." Jasper stops to look at Garnet. "I knew you were going there because Sapphire's door is the last door and it's all the way at the end of the hall. You just passed my door." She turns back to the other gems. "I followed her. I never saw her so I confronted her on it."

"More like picked a fight," Garnet lets out with a smile. "She attempted to question me but she messed up when she grabbed my wrists."

"Yeah and you punched me and it's then I knew you were a fusion. I guessed right when I assumed you were a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire."

"Yeah, and then you hit me with that 'fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger' statement." Garnet turns toward Jasper and smiles. "I was not surprised to hear that from you when we fought in the ship." Garnet then turns back to the other gems and starts again. "We started fighting after that." Jasper cuts in.

"And I was winning" Jasper adds.

"Until you kissed me, then I won," Garnet says with a smile and turns toward Jasper.

"What can I say, even back then you were my weakness," Jasper says smiling and leans in to kiss Garnet.

Garnet kisses Jasper back, twisting her torso slightly to deepen the kiss. After a while, one of the gems clears their throat.

"Sorry," Garnet mumbles.

"So, when you found out it was Ruby and Sapphire, you didn't have a problem? And didn't Ruby not like you?" Steven questions Jasper.

Jasper turns to look at Garnet before looking at Steven. "Yeah, Ruby didn't like me and she still doesn't. She just puts up with me for sake of Sapphire and Garnet," Jasper says. "And I didn't care that she was a fusion of them. She was someone that I …" Jasper struggles to find the words and is stopped by Garnet's hand.

"By all means, Jasper didn't have a problem with it, but it did take some convincing on my part to try something with her," Garnet says honestly.

"So Garnet, you didn't want to date? Hmm, that's actually not surprising," Steven says rubbing his chin as he remembers Garnet's reaction to Jamie's crush on her.

"Yeah, and it did take a lot of convincing," Jasper says and wraps an arm around Garnet's waist. "But I got her."

"Sooooo … are y'all gone tell how you convinced Garnet?" Amethyst throws out.

"Steven, are you ready for the movies?" Connie asks as she comes bouncing in the house only to skid to a stop. "Did I come at a bad time? Is everything okay?"

"Hello Connie," Pearl starts.

"Jasper and Garnet were just telling us how they met and got together," Steven says.

"Yeah, and we're just waiting for the 'how they got together' part," Amethyst huffs out.

"Oh, so, does that mean you don't want to go to the movies anymore Steven?" Connie asks.

Steven looks between Connie and Garnet and Jasper. He really wanted to hear Garnet and Jasper's story, but he did promise Connie they'd go to the movies today.

"It is okay, Steven, go with Connie. We'll finish tomorrow," Garnet says.

"Awe man!" Amethyst complains and Steven and Connie both look down at their feet.

"Amethyst!" Pearl berates her.

"Steven, it is fine. Have fun at the movies with Connie. Our story is not going anywhere and this is the last day to see the movie, you said so," Garnet tries to heal the wounded situation.

"O-Okay," Steven starts. "Come on Connie, we should hurry." He runs up the steps to grab his backpack. As he reaches the bottom steps, he heads for the kitchen packing snacks in his backpack. "Ready?" Steven questions and he and Connie run outside to find Lion.

"So, can I hear the real version?" Amethyst questions snapping everyone's attention to her as she stretches her back still in her cat form.

"That was the real version," Jasper lets out.

"Please, I know a PG version when I hear it. So, what juicy bits did y'all leave out?"

Garnet, not usually one to laugh, actually lets out a short chuckle. It's been a while since she's told a story to Amethyst. The last one was Ruby and Sapphire's and she asked the same thing years after they told her it.

"Amethyst, that's a story I'd rather keep to myself. I gave in last time," Garnet finally lets out.

"Seriously?" Amethyst makes her way to Garnet's leg. She bats at it with one's paw and Garnet stretches it out so Amethyst can walk on it. Once on the leg, Amethyst makes her way up to curl into Garnet's side. Jasper looks at her from the side.

"Seriously," Garnet says and scratches Amethyst behind the ear making her purr.


	20. Chapter 20

7300 years ago: couple weeks later

 _"What are we going to do, Jasper is after Garnet and not even in the, 'I'm going to turn you in' way!" Ruby says as she and Sapphire sit unfused in her room._

 _"Jasper likes Garnet, question is does Garnet like Jasper?" Sapphire replies._

 _"Like her?! She kissed her for Gemsake! And are you sure she likes Garnet for Garnet or just because she thinks you are part of Garnet?" Ruby fires back._

 _Sapphire is quiet for a while as she thinks about Ruby's question. "There's only one way to find out," Sapphire pauses, "and we're about to find out now." With that there's a knock on the door._

 _Both gems exchange a look before Ruby goes to open her door. To Ruby's dislike, it's Jasper._

 _"What do you want?" Ruby spits out._

 _"Where is she?" Jasper asks as she forces her way through. "You." Jasper points at Sapphire. Ruby quickly shuts the door and moves in between Jasper and Sapphire._

 _"What do you want?" Ruby barks._

 _"The_ _ **fusion**_ _, Garnet. I want her," Jasper says._

 _"Well, she doesn't want you," says Ruby._

 _"How do you know?" barks Jasper, getting slightly annoyed._

 _"She told us," Ruby states._

 _Before Jasper could say anything, Sapphire steps up and to the side of Ruby._

 _"You like her, don't you? Of course you do, I know how you are," Sapphire says. "She doesn't want to date, she says, 'three's a crowd', I'm sorry."_

 _"Bring her here and I'll change her mind. She kissed me back," Jasper pleads._

 _"You stole that kiss from her!" Ruby yells._

 _"And I plan on stealing many more. Bring her back," Jasper says._

 _Sapphire looks over at Ruby and Ruby shakes her head._

 _"Just bringing her back is not going to make her like you. First, she doesn't even know if you like her because of who she is as a person or because of who is part of her," Sapphire reasons._

 _Jasper opens her mouth to argue, but stops. She really should think about that, but there's no room in her brain, all she can think about, all she knows is Garnet and her beautiful figure._

 _"I can't answer that, but I can't get her off my mind. I can't get the taste of her lips off mine. She's messing with my mind, my work, my life. Bring her back … please?" Jasper begs as she wavers in her stance._

 _Ruby looks at Sapphire who is feeling sympathetic though there's a blank expression on her face._

 _"Sapph," Ruby starts and Sapphire connects their hands._

 _"We should let Garnet talk from here. We can only talk but so much for her," Sapphire responds._

 _Ruby nods her head and the two proceed their fusion dance. In a flash of white light, Garnet appears; big black fro, shades tinted a light blue and light pink, and a red chested, all black jumpsuit and red, pink and black shoes._

 _"Jasper?" Garnet questions looking at the gem._

 _"Garnet?" Jasper looks up and quickly makes her way to Garnet and pulls Garnet into a kiss._

 _Garnet is surprised by the kiss but kisses Jasper back before pulling away. "Jasper, we can't. I can't. I'm sorry," Garnet says stoically._

 _Jasper pulls back slightly, retracting her hands as if she were burnt and looks at Garnet. "You can't? Why? I can't focus on nothing but you. You are the first and last thing on my mind. I'm falling for you," Jasper says._

 _"Love at first sight doesn't exist. You can't love me after one kiss, I don't believe it. I can't. I'm ... big on love, I understand the concept of it, I'm made from it, but it doesn't happen that quick. Love takes time and love takes work."_

 _"Then let's work on it. I just want you. I've been going crazy over the past couple weeks. I shouldn't even like a fusion, much less be falling for one, but here I am."_

 _"I'm sorry, I can't. Get out," Garnet says crossing her arms and turns to face the window._

 _Jasper looks at Garnet before turning and exiting the room. She's not giving up on Garnet and if that's what Garnet thinks, she's got another thing coming._

 _"She's not going to stop," Sapphire says through Garnet._

 _"Well, she should. I don't like her and I don't want Garnet kissing her," Ruby spats from Garnet's mouth._

 _"Garnet is her own person, we do not own her," Sapphire says through Garnet. "Garnet, what do you think?"_

 _"She's not going to stop. I see many possible futures where we end up together and very few where we don't," Garnet responds to her counterparts._

 _"So, what are you going to do?" Ruby questions through Garnet's mouth._

 _Garnet had to think about that. In all the possibilities, she was happy and considering she's only the first set of fusions to be created, that's saying something. It could last, but could it last as long as Ruby and Sapphire's has?_

 _"I don't know," Garnet says and in a flash she splits into Ruby and Sapphire._

 _"She's lost Rubes," Sapphire says in a calm voice._

 _"Sapph, she's not lost," Ruby says._

 _"No, she saw the possibilities, we did too. They seemed happy ... like us."_

 _Ruby looks at Sapphire and then down at her feet. 'If they seemed happy, why did Garnet say no?' Ruby questions herself._

 _"What are you thinking?" Sapphire asks Ruby._

 _"I'm thinking Garnet needs to come back and explain herself," Ruby says._

 _"I agree." Sapphire smiles._

 _They both turn to each other smiling and Ruby picks up Sapphire causing her to laugh. In a white light, Garnet appears once again._

 _"Garnet, we want you to explain what's stopping you from being happy with Jasper?" Sapphire asks through Garnet._

 _"Will we last as long as you two?" Garnet lets out. "And is it me she wants or just part of you Sapphire?" Garnet adds._

 _Both her counterparts are quiet for a moment. They, but mostly Sapphire needs to think about Garnet's questions._

 _"You said it yourself, 'love takes work'. If you want to last, you have to work on it. You'll never know if you and ... ugh, Jasper will work if you don't try," Ruby responds first to Garnet._

 _"And I believe that you have surpassed any feelings Jasper might've had for me. Jasper could go years and centuries without thinking about me. With you, she can barely go a couple weeks. That's saying something since we only count years," Sapphire adds._

 _"I still can't," Garnet says and turns to look out the window. She stands there staring at the techno garden before she says, "I'm going for a walk."_

* * *

 _"Garnet," Citrine, a small orange gem, calls out._

 _Garnet turns toward Citrine. "Hello Citrine."_

 _"Going for a walk? Mind if I join you?"_

 _Garnet doesn't respond but nods her head._

 _"It's been a while since I've last saw you. Is everything alright? Are Ruby and Sapphire okay?" Citrine asks._

 _"They're fine. We've ... I've just needed time," Garnet responds._

 _Citrine looks over at Garnet and frowns at her statement. "Want to know something interesting?" Citrine starts. Garnet turns her head slightly to look at Citrine through the sides of her shades. "I heard Jasper might be getting relocated," Citrine pauses and looks at Garnet's blank expression, "they say it's 'cause she's slacking in work."_

 _Garnet takes in Citrine's statement and something in her twist with guilt. 'Is she the reason Jasper will be getting transferred? Is she that much of a distraction?' Garnet asks herself._

 _"That's a shame. Have you talked to her?" Garnet questions._

 _"No, nobody can. She won't let anyone through her door. She comes out to work sometimes but mostly she stays in her room. If she don't come out more, a supervisor will come and she surely will be transferred," Citrine says._

 _"Or destroyed," Garnet mumbles under her breath._

 _"Do you really think they'd do that?" Citrine asks in a panic and turns to stop in front of Garnet._

 _"Jasper is not defective, but her behavior is that of a defective gem. She keeps it up, they're going to destroy and recycle her."_

 _"There's nothing no one can do." Citrine looks down._

 _Citrine knows not many gems are fans of Jasper. Jasper's cruel, big and always feels the need to hit on everything that walks, it's disgusting. The only time gems actually liked her was when she and Sapphire had a little thing going on a couple centuries before Ruby came into the picture._

 _"Apparently not," Garnet says. Garnet looks down at Citrine and places a huge hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to retire now. Thank you for joining me on this walk and for the conversation."_

 _"Anytime Garn," Citrine says and smiles at Garnet. It's not every day that she gets the chance to conversations with Garnet._

 _Garnet nods and heads back towards Sapphire's room. Once in the room, Garnet's form splits into Ruby and Sapphire._

 _"What are we going to do Rubes?" Sapphire questions._

 _"We'll leave it alone, that's what we'll do," Ruby says._

 _"We can't. We saw the future, we saw Garnet and Jasper together, happy. We can't let Jasper get destroyed."_

 _Ruby looks at Sapphire and sighs. 'Guess she still cares for Jasper, I can understand,' Ruby thinks to herself._

 _"We can go talk to Jasper in a couple of days. Now, I just want to spend time with you," Ruby says and pulls Sapphire to her and places kisses on her neck._

 _Sapphire giggles before fighting back and placing her own kisses on Ruby._


	21. Chapter 21

7300 years ago: some time after

 _"Sapphire! Sapphire open up!" Citrine calls as she bangs on Sapphire's door._

 _"For gems sake Cit, where's the fire?" Ruby says as she opens the door._

 _"Where's Sapphire?" Citrine calls in a panic._

 _"I'm right here. Come in Citrine," Sapphire calls from her place at her desk._

 _Ruby steps to the side to allow Citrine to enter before she turns and closes the door behind them._

 _"What's got you in a gemfury?" Ruby questions as she makes her way over to Sapphire._

 _"They're coming for Jasper!" Citrine says hurriedly._

 _"What do you mean?" Ruby questions._

 _"It's gotten to that point?" Sapphire questions._

 _"She's got until the end of the work day. If she doesn't come out, they're going to drag her out."_

 _"So, what does that have to do with us?" Ruby asks in a clipped tone._

 _"Well..." Citrine trails off as she looks down at her feet. "I just thought ... "_

 _"You thought I could talk to her?" Sapphire throws out._

 _"She wanted you to what!" Ruby exclaims. "No! Let whatever's going to happen to her, happen," Ruby huffs out._

 _"Er, maybe I should just go," Citrine says and starts inching toward the door._

 _"Thank you Citrine," Sapphire says and Citrine nods before quickly rushing out._

 _"I'm not going to let you help Jasper. I'm not!" Ruby says and begins pacing the floor._

 _"Ruby," Sapphire starts._

 _"No! She attacked me, nearly cracked my gem ... and yours!" Ruby fumes as steam rises from her feet._

 _"Ruby, the floor," Sapphire says but Ruby keeps on like she doesn't hear._

 _Sapphire stands and sprays ice on the floor wherever Ruby walks, but stops after the fifth time seeing as she can just request new floors._

 _"I can't get through to her, but I think Garnet can," Sapphire let's out._

 _Ruby stops dead in her tracks, the steam quickly bellowing around her. "You what? Garnet doesn't even like her," Ruby says._

 _"Garnet just needs a reason. She and Jasper will be happy, she just needs a push to help her see. I think this is that push."_

 _"No, absolutely not." The heat beneath Ruby's feet disperses._

 _"Ruby, think of Garnet. We've found happiness and love, don't you want her to experience the same?"_

 _Ruby doesn't answer but sighs in either resignation or defeat._

 ** _'Everyone deserves happiness and a chance at love. It's few and far between,'_** _Ruby remembers Sapphire telling her once._

 _"Fine," Ruby says and outstretches a hand for Sapphire to take._

 _Sapphire looks at Ruby and smile. Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her toward her, claiming her lips in a kiss. Ruby smiles in the kiss and in a flash of white light, Garnet emerges._

* * *

 _"Jasper," Garnet calls as she knocks on Jasper's door. There's a rumbling inside the room, but no one came to the door. "Jasper, open the door before someone comes."_

 _It takes a while but soon the door to Jasper's room slides open a crack._

 _Garnet quickly steps through and slides the door closed behind her._

 _She looks around and notices Jasper's room is a mess. Papers are strewn everywhere, Jasper's desk is toppled like she had a gemfit and tipped it and where Jasper's regenerative bed should be, there's nothing._

 _Jasper, herself is pacing back and forth across the floor, hands flying every direction as if she's having a heated conversation with herself. Never before has the mighty gem been seen like this ... besides the one time with Sapphire._

 _'This can't all be because of me,' Garnet thinks to herself._

 _"Jasper," Garnet starts as she takes a hesitant step closer to Jasper. "Look at me," Garnet says._

 _Jasper, for a moment freezes and looks at Garnet. Quickly, Jasper turns away from Garnet and continues on with the conversation she was having with herself._

 _'She looks so broken,' Garnet thinks to herself. Somehow, this scene feels familiar._

 _"You haven't been at work lately. There's word they're coming to drag you out if you don't come out your room." Jasper freezes at Garnet's statement._

 _"I've been to work. I've done my job," Jasper says off-handedly._

 _"But you haven't been doing a good job. You've been distracted and you know it," Garnet says as Jasper clinches her fist._

 _Garnet steps closer to Jasper. Garnet wants to reach out and touch Jasper, something in her is telling her that she should, but something is also telling her that she shouldn't._

 _Jasper turns toward Garnet, her eyes glossy. "What are you doing here?" Jasper asks, a_ _hardness_ _creeping into her voice._

 _"I came to help. I heard what they were planning for you and I figured I'd try and talk to you_ _first_ _," Garnet replies._

 _"They want to destroy me. I'm being labeled 'defective'. All because I had to fall for a fusion." Jasper turns and slams her fist into her toppled desk, causing it to crack a little. "Ugh! Why Jasper? Why!" Jasper slams her fists against her skull._

 _"Stop it." In a second, Garnet's in front of Jasper with Jasper's fists in her hands. "Look, the fault is not all yours. I admit that this too is my fault. I was so scared and worried that we wouldn't last as long as Sapphire and Ruby or that you just wanted me because of Sapphire, that I completely ignored your cries for help."_

 _Jasper looks at Garnet and shakes her head. "You're lying!" Jasper roars._

 _Something told Garnet that no matter what she says, Jasper would not believe her, so she decides to take the only action she knew would have a positive reaction._

 _Quickly and before Jasper could pull away, Garnet crashes her lips against Jasper's in a heated kiss. Garnet drops Jasper's hands and places them on either side of Jasper's cheeks before she pulls back and looks at Jasper. "I'm not fond of lying," Garnet says._

 _Jasper looks at Garnet before smiling. Jasper grabs Garnet by her waist and pulls her closer. "I just want you. Doesn't matter how long, I just want you Garnet." Jasper pulls Garnet's body flesh against her own body. "Only you," Jasper whispers before she captures Garnet's lips in another heated kiss._

 _Garnet melts slightly into the kiss and allows her hands to wrap around Jasper's neck before pulling Jasper closer._

 _Jasper smiles and picks Garnet up and places_ _her on the_ _toppled desk. Garnet moans into the kiss as Jasper parts her legs to stand in between them._

 _"Jasper, open up!" a deep and rich voice booms from outside Jasper's door accompanied with a loud bang, causing the two to break from their heated kiss._

 _"You should get that," Garnet whispers._

 _"What about you?" Jasper asks and eyes Garnet's puffy lips._

 _"I'm going to unfuse. Fusions and single gems are not allowed to be within contact," Garnet says quickly._

 _"Jasper open the door or we'll bust it down," the voice booms again._

 _"I'm coming!" Jasper's voice raises slightly so it'll carry through the door._

 _"We'll meet again," Garnet says and pulls Jasper into a quick kiss. Garnet pulls back and watches as Jasper walk to the door. Garnet smiles at Jasper before she unfuses and splits back into Ruby and Sapphire._

 _Jasper opens her door to reveal an angry supervisor; a Pycnite._


	22. Chapter 22

IN GARNET'S ROOM

"You okay?" Jasper asks as Garnet messes with some of the bubbles.

Garnet looks over at Jasper and smiles. "Yes. Just remembering some things," Garnet says and drops her arms.

"Like what?" Jasper wraps her arms around Garnet's waist.

Garnet leans back into Jasper's embrace.

"Like back when Pycnite came," Garnet finally says.

"Why? You saved me," Jasper pauses, "well, Ruby and Sapphire did."

"Still, I could've made it easier for you, instead of fighting my attraction for you, you wouldn't have been in that state."

"I don't blame you. I never have, not even over these past 5,000 years." Jasper tightens her hold on Garnet and moves to kiss Garnet's neck.

Garnet smiles at Jasper's menstruations but something inside her just won't let her let it go.

...

 _"Pycnite," Jasper says as she opened the door._

 _"You're time has run out," Pycnite says._

 _"I'm sorry, we lost track of time. We apologize but don't blame Jasper's for my mistake," Sapphire says in a cool tone as she makes her way beside Jasper._

 _Slowly Ruby too, in an attempt to protect Sapphire incase things turn nasty, follows up behind Sapphire._

 _"Yes, Sapphire and Jasper needed to have a talk and of course I wasn't going to let her go alone. Not after what happened last time," Ruby says, trying to help and set something up. 'Please catch on Sapph'._

 _Sapphire's seen how this could play out and she only prays that Jasper catches on too. If Jasper can play along, this might be enough to get Jasper off and protect her._

 _"Ruby, we said we'd let that go," Sapphire says catching on to Ruby's play._

 _Jasper furrows her brow. 'What are they planning? And I thought we let this go. That runt!' Jasper roars to herself. "I thought we let this go, you little runt!"_

 _"Oh, but this runt just kicked your oversized ass!" Ruby roars back._

 _Before Jasper could respond, Pycnite intervenes. "Enough!" Pycnite roars. "So, you're the reason Jasper did not finish her work day?" Pycnite turns toward Sapphire._

 _"Yes," Sapphire says with her usual stoic expression._

 _"And what about earlier? Jasper has not been showing up to work and even when she does, she half-asses the job. Are you responsible for the cause of that too?" Pycnite asks._

 _"Yes," Sapphire still responds with her usual stoicness._

 _Pycnite squints her eyes at Sapphire before looking at Ruby and Jasper. "You have one more chance to mess up and then you're finished. Don't let it happen again," Pycnite directs at Jasper and Sapphire before turning on her heels. "Better be at work tomorrow," Pycnite throws over her shoulder at Jasper and storms off._

 _Jasper waits a few before finally shutting her door._

 _"Thank you," Jasper says as the door slammed shut._

 _"Welcome," Sapphire says and Ruby mumbles something under her breath._

 _..._

"I love you," Jasper says and pulls back from Garnet, stopping her kisses on her neck. Jasper turns Garnet around and pulls her shades away to look in her eyes.

"I love you too," Garnet says back.

"I'd never hurt you or leave you. You believe me, right?"

Garnet looks up at Jasper, her eyes wavering with mixed emotions. She knows Jasper's telling the truth, but she's having a hard time believing her.

Garnet glances down and Jasper deflates and sighs.

Jasper shakes her head. "Just come here." Jasper once again wraps her arms around Garnet and pulls her into a hug. "I'll do whatever I have to, to make you believe me. Just ... don't leave me again or push me away."

Garnet wraps her own arms around Jasper's waist and allows herself to be held.

"I'll always be here," Jasper promises.

Garnet wants to believe, it just feels like she's missing something.


	23. Chapter 23

NEXT MORNING

"Garnet!" Steven calls as Garnet walks out the temple doors.

"Yes Steven?" Garnet questions.

"Can I hear the rest of the story now?" Steven begs.

"Not now. Right now, I need to find Lapis," Garnet says.

"Oh." Steven deflates. "She's in the ocean again. Said she was visiting friends." Steven brightens up again.

"Thank you," Garnet says as she walks out the house and toward the ocean.

* * *

OCEAN

"Lapis," Garnet calls as she reaches Lapis.

"Garnet?" Lapis questions as she turns to face the fusion leader. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine. I just need to ask you something," Garnet says.

"Sure."

Garnet attempts to sooth the question in her mind. There's nothing she's missing, but it feels as though there is. Why would that vision show her losing Jasper? Is Jasper hiding something from her? And her retiring because of it all, is it really time for her to leave the gems? Even if for a little while? Is this as far as she can go?

"Garnet, what's wrong?" Lapis' question brings Garnet from her thoughts. Garnet looks at Lapis with a blank look. "You're clenching your fists. If this is about the whole Peridot incident," Lapis pauses and looks down, "I do apologize."

Garnet looks down at her hands before unclenching them and dropping them to her sides.

"It has nothing to do with that." Lapis snaps her head up to look at Garnet.

 _'What is it then?'_ Lapis asks herself, but then Garnet speaks again.

"What else did you find out about Jasper during your time fused as Malachite?"

"What do you mean?" Lapis asks confused.

Garnet closes her eyes behind her shades and fights the urge to clench her fists again.

"Did something happen between Jasper and Peridot that I should know about?"

Lapis is taken aback by Garnet's question. _'Why would she think that? What's going on between her and Jasper?'_ Lapis thinks to herself.

"Why do you think that?" Lapis questions.

"Is there a reason that I should not?" Garnet fires back. _'She's hiding something. She knows what I'm talking about. So the vision wasn't just a vision, it was truth.'_ Garnet thinks to herself.

"There's nothing that happened between Jasper and Peridot. Nothing that stood out in Jasper's mind at least," Lapis says.

Garnet shakes her head. That doesn't account for why Jasper would leave because of what would've happened to Peridot. There's more to this story.

"What did stand out? I know Jasper, she wouldn't have ... something had to have happened for ... what stood out? Something had to have." Garnet clenched her fists, her nails digging into her gems.

Lapis looks away. ' _She's so set on figuring this out. It's true that something happened between Jasper and Peridot, but telling Garnet when she's the way she is now, I can't do that.'_ Lapis thinks to herself.

"Garnet, I can't give you what seek. You are not in a good mindset and even if I did, I don't want to risk Jasper coming after me. I'm too close to over stepping my boundaries with her as it is," Lapis says and shakes her head.

Garnet swallows and attempts to calm her mind. "I am in my normal mindset. I will not allow Jasper to hurt you, and if you tell me what I want ... what I need to know, I will continue to make sure that Jasper cannot harm you."

"Neither of us are in a position to bargain with the other. My main purpose for staying her on Earth with you all is to protect Steven. I will not do anything that could risk my presence around him. You may think that you have a good control on Jasper, but she has the ability to overpower one. What if you can't stop her, who is going to protect me?" Lapis looks directly at what she presumes to be Garnet's eyes.

"I know Jasper and I know that I can stop her. There's no doubt," Garnet says.

"But you lost the first time you fought her? What happens if you cannot defeat her? My death is a sure thing."

"I won't lose again. You were there, I beat her the second time."

Lapis shakes her head. "I can't. If you really want to know, go talk to Jasper. I can't give you what you seek, not without putting my life in danger." Lapis turns her back toward Garnet.

Garnet stands there and watches as the water princess turns her back on her. Something snaps in Garnet and she summons her weapons.

Garnet enlarges her gauntlets and slams them into the ocean floor creating a crater.

Lapis turns around at the vibration of the impact and when the sand dissipates, Garnet is standing there breathing heavily.

Lapis opens her mouth to say something but Garnet turns around as her gauntlets disappear.

"I'll be gone for a while, try not to 'put your life in danger' while I'm gone," Garnet says and begins walking away.

Lapis looks at the deep crater that Garnet made and shakes her head.

Garnet slowly but with a purpose makes her way back to the surface. She needs time away from everything and everyone.

Garnet uses her future vision to pinpoint a gem monster that only she can defeat.

* * *

"Garnet!" Steven calls as she walks through the door. "Uh, I everything okay?" he questions upon seeing her continue to walk toward the warp pad.

"Garnet, is there a mission?" Pearl asks as she washes dishes.

"Yeah G, where we going?" Amethyst says and hops up and trips over Jasper's feet.

"I'm going to retrieve a gem monster. I'll be gone for a couple days," Garnet says.

"Great, I'm ready to kick some monster butt!" Amethyst hops up on the warp pad.

"No." Garnet picks up Amethyst. "I go alone. The monster is well below to the earth's surface. None of y'all can withstand extreme heat." Garnet places Amethyst down in front of the warp pad.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jasper asks and stands up. Jasper makes her way toward Garnet but doesn't move past Amethyst.

"Protect Steven, spend time with each other and don't kill each other." With that Garnet warps away.

Jasper grunts and stomps out the house. _'What's wrong with her?'_ Jasper questions herself.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jasper?" Steven questions as he makes his way down the steps to get a night time snack and spots the orange gem sitting by the window staring at the warp pad.

"Does she do this often?" Jasper questions through clenched teeth.

Steven wonders who Jasper is referring to before guessing that 'she' is Garnet.

"Who? Garnet? Yeah, she does this a lot." Steven scratches the back if his head. "She comes back after a couple days."

"How often does she do this?" Jasper asks the half-ling.

"Not that often but often enough that it's noticeable."

"This is new behavior for her," Jasper says. "Does she say why she leaves?"

Steven looks down at the ground. Suddenly, his face shows how tired he is. "She never says. I used to think she left so often because she missed my mom, but then you came." Steven looks up at Jasper. "Garnet is strong and she's always together. I think her disappearing so often on these missions is so she doesn't break down in front of all of us."

Jasper watches the young gem-ling as he shuffles his feet. _'Is this really why she leaves? Is this child, this spawn of Rose Quartz, another reason why she stayed?'_ Jasper asks herself.

"We're all so broken here. They all miss my mom and sometimes I feel like they blame me for her death and me, I never got to meet her. Garnet though, she's strong. She has so much faith in me. She tries to keep us all together. I guess, until now, I didn't realize how hard it must be hitting her. She's working so hard to keep us together and support us, but there's no one there to support her." Steven whispers the last sentence.

Jasper clenched her fist before abruptly standing and marching to the warp pad.

"Jasper? Where you going?" Steven questions as he turns to face the Homeworld gem.

"I'm going to find Garnet," Jasper says and warps away.

* * *

Garnet wasn't really up for fighting a gem monster but she needed to get away and she needed to hit something.

 _'What is going on? Why am I so angry?'_ Garnet questions herself.

Turning abruptly to the feeling of a presence behind her, Garnet is faced with a big monster with glowing blue eyes and a blue gem on its chest.

The creature snarls and spews yellow fire from its mouth, just missing Garnet.

' _That's a weird color to come from it,'_ Garnet thinks.

Jumping up and back, Garnet summons her gauntlets.

"Let's just get this over with," Garnet says as she charges at the creature. Putting extra force behind her push off, Garnet uses her gauntlets to cut through the yellow fire and uppercut the gem monster in its chin.

The monster is reeled back and lets out a roar as it charges at Garnet, knocking her on her back. Getting on top of Garnet, it snaps at her face as she uses her hands to try and push it off.

Using her feet, Garnet manages to kick the beast off her and jumps to her feet.

She waits for the beast to climb to its feet before charging at it and landing a punch to its face. The monster howls in pain as it reels back before charging at Garnet. Garnet throws a punch at the beast but it captures her fist in its mouth and flings Garnet into a residing bolder.

Garnet struggles to get up but once she does, she quickly side steps the monster's charge and punches it, effectively flipping it on its back.

As she moves to send a punch to the creature's stomach, it uses its hind legs and kicks her into another bolder.

Garnet grunts as she collides with the bolder. Standing to her feet, Garnet makes her way to the top of the bolder.

"I'm really getting tired of you," Garnet says and brushes herself off. _'What are you hiding from me Jasper?'_ Garnet asks herself as she jumps from the bolder right as the creature slams into it, breaking it into tiny pieces and flipping itself on its back.

Twisting her body, Garnet uses her body as a projectile and launches herself at the monster's gem.

Coming down harder than necessary and harder than planned, Garnet manages to poof the monster but she also shatters its gem.

As the dust settles, Garnet falls to her knees and allows the tears to fall. She didn't mean to shatter its gem, she just wanted to poof it.

She just wanted something to hit, something to get her anger out at.

* * *

Jasper watches from atop the cliff as Garnet shoots into the gem monster.

 _'She's going too fast,'_ Jasper thinks to herself.

Jasper shields her eyes as the contact create a dust cloud around Garnet and the gem.

Jasper waits for the dust to settle and once it does she squints to see Garnet's figure.

Jasper's heart drops a little as she sees Garnet fall to her knees and her figure begin to shake. Jasper just knows Garnet's breaking down and Jasper has a feeling it's not because she crushed the gem.

Inhaling, Jasper jumps down from her spot on the cliff and walks toward Garnet.

"Garn?" Jasper whispers as she slowly reaches out to touch Garnet's shoulder. _'What is going on with her?'_

Garnet freezes at her touch. "What happened?" Garnet lets out.

Jasper furrows her brows at Garnet's statement. "What are you asking?"

In an eerily calm voice, unlike her usually stoic voice, Garnet says, "What happened between you and Peridot?"

Jasper drops her hand at Garnet's question. "Nothing happened," Jasper says.

Calmly, Garnet stands to her feet. "Don't lie to me. I would not have gotten that vision if there wasn't some truth to it."

"You're still on that vision you had on top of the hill by the lighthouse," Jasper says.

Garnet turns to face Jasper. "I talked to Lapis, she wouldn't tell me what happened but I know she knew."

"Nothing happened between me and Peridot and that brat should keep her mouth shut."

"Why should she keep her mouth shut if nothing happened?"

"Because she'll start problems where there are none. Garnet, nothing happened between me and the nerd," Jasper huffs out.

Garnet shakes her head and turns her back toward Jasper. "Leave me," she says.

"No, you're going to talk to me," Jasper says and grabs Garnet's arm pulls her close.

"Jasper let go of me," Garnet says through clenched teeth and she subconsciously summons her gauntlet on her free hand.

"No, talk to me," Jasper says again.

"Jasper, let me go," Garnet says and punctuates each word before she slams her fist into Jasper's face, freeing her arm.

Quickly Garnet dashes off and away from Jasper. Jasper nurses her face and watches as her love flees from her.


	25. Chapter 25

"Garnet, you're back!" Steven says and runs toward the fusion gem as she steps off the warp pad. "Where's Jasper?" Steven looks up at her as he hugs her leg.

"She didn't come back?" Garnet questions.

"No. She said she was going to find you."

Garnet was a little worried. It's been four days since her run in with Jasper. Even when they had the worst of fights, she never stayed away for too long. A day at the most. Where could she be?

* * *

" _Garnet," Jasper calls as Garnet walks into Sapphire's room._

 _"Jasper? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Doesn't matter. Tell me why you've been avoiding me since yesterday?" Jasper asks and pushes off the wall._

 _"I wasn't avoiding you, I just needed space," Garnet responds back._

" _Well, you've had enough space."_

 _Garnet looks at Jasper like she's lost her mind, though her face shows no indication of her thoughts._

 _All Garnet wants to do is relax and Jasper is making that really hard._

 _"No, I still need space," Garnet finally let's out._

 _Jasper furrows her brows and steps closer to Garnet. Why is she making this so complicated?_

 _"Garnet, I don't understand why you're still upset about this. It's just who I am. Sapphire knows that, plus it's not like we can be open about us."_

 _Garnet doesn't say anything at first, she can't. Yes, they are not public and yes, Sapphire knew about how Jasper was, but she's not Sapphire. When will Jasper understand that?_

 _Garnet shakes her head. "Jasper, get out. You clearly don't understand._ "

 _Jasper squirts her eyes at Garnet's statement. "I don't understand? Garnet, then help me, cause clearly I'm missing the big picture," Jasper snaps._

 _"I'm not Sapphire! Yes, she is part of who I am, but I do not hold all of her memories nor emotions. I am my own person. I am not simply just an extension of her and Ruby. I'm not going to give my all if you're just going to mess with every other gem and if that's what you think, we can stop our interactions since we can't be open about us'."_

 _Jasper looks at Garnet and shakes her head. Of course she knows Garnet is not Sapphire. Of course she knows Garnet is her own person. But Garnet should know how she is. Garnet should know that none of the other gems don't mean nothing to her._

 _Jasper closes the space between herself and Garnet and takes Garnet in her arms. Garnet stiffens at Jasper's touch._

 _"Stop being mad. I know you're not Sapphire, but you should know I wouldn't hurt you," Jasper says and slides her arms down to Garnet's waist before giving her a light squeeze._

 _Garnet sighs. Of course she knows Jasper wouldn't do that to her, but Jasper's actions are doing little to sooth her nerves._

 _"Show me then," Garnet says finally and Jasper looks down at her._

 _Jasper smiles before lifting Garnet's chin up so their eyes were meeting. "Fine," Jasper says and leans in to kiss Garnet but Garnet pulls away._

* * *

"She'll be her soon, she never stays away for long," Garnet says and turns to head into the temple.

"Where's Jasper? I need to talk to her," Peridot says from her spot on the couch.

She's tired of being stuck in this house. Plus she wants to know why this fusion deserves Jasper but she don't.

Garnet stops right as the temple doors open to her room. Garnet turns to face Peridot and Steven, but before she can answer she's hit with a vision.


	26. Chapter 26

Vision

 _Jasper sits down right where Garnet left her and lifts one of her hands to feel her gem._

 _What was going on with Garnet? Why does she have it in her head that something happened between her and Peridot?_

 _Jasper's vision flickers and her body is jolted with pain. This isn't good._

 _In the background, a bluish-white light shines._

 _"Jasper!" Peridot calls from the distance. "Jasper? Are you here?" Peridot calls again. This is one of the last places the tracker said Jasper could be. It wasn't really good. For some reason, it kept flickering and switching locations._

 _Jasper stays quiet but forces herself to move. Slowly, with each painful step, her body flickers and pain shoots through her limbs._

 _As Jasper continues to move forward and subsequently away from the warp pad, Jasper's body flickers and where her hands were, her feet are now there._

 _This is bad. This is real bad._

 _Jasper stops and lays her distorted body against a wall. Jasper closes her eyes and allows one thought to cross her mind._

 _Her gem was cracked, and Garnet, whom is now on the run, is the one who did it, that's what she knew for sure._

" _Jasper!" Peridot yells as she spots the gem and dashes toward her. "Jasper, I have been looking for you-," Peridot is cut off as Jasper's form flickers._

 _"Ugh! Nerd, leave me alone," Jasper says and swats an arm/foot at Peridot._

 _"I don't understand why you love that fusion. These Crystal Clods don't care about us. They only care about their precious hunk of a rock planet. Let's go home, it's only a matter of time before Yellow Diamond comes for us."_

 _"Shut up Nerd!" Jasper yells. "Yellow Diamond left me for death. I don't have no home."_

" _And that filthy war machine didn't? Look at you, it left you with a cracked gem. She's just as bad as Yellow Diamond."_

 _At Peridot's statement, Jasper snaps her head toward Peridot. Forcing herself up, Jasper stalks up to the green gem. "Don't. Compare. Her. To. Yellow Diamond."_

 _"Why? It's true, she left you here with a cracked gem to die."_

 _"Peridot, leave!" Jasper yells and her body flickers again._

 _Peridot shakes her head. As much as she hates to admit it, as much as Jasper irks her, she will not leave her, not like this._

 _"If you're going to stay and die, the least I can do is stay with you." Peridot leans against the wall and waits._

 _Both of them know how this is going to end. In a little while J's form will turn into a corrupted creature._

 _"Hey Nerd," Jasper says after a long moment. "I'm still your superior, leave. Once I turn into a corrupted gem monster, you won't be able to track me. If I hurt you, there's no one that's going to come and save you. I mean, Garnet might See what's happening, but she'll never make it in time."_

 _Peridot takes in what Jasper says. She doesn't trust them Crystal Clods and though she can't see what Jasper sees in the fusion, Steven doesn't seem that bad._

 _"I won't leave you," Peridot says and Jasper laughs._

 _"As your superior, I order you to leave." Jasper's form flickers again and she screams in agony. "Leave!"_

 _Peridot watches briefly as Jasper's body starts to change from a human figure to a distorted creature before she quickly makes her way back to the warp pad._

 _One thought, one name passes through Jasper's head before the transformation is complete; Garnet._


	27. Chapter 27

Garnet is released from her vision. She cracked Jasper's gem and if she don't get to her now, Peridot will.

Nothing happened in the vision, and Garnet knows now that Peridot has feelings for Jasper, but at the same time, it doesn't ease the uneasiness in her. But that doesn't matter, she needs to get to Jasper.

"Steven, we have to go!" Garnet says quickly and makes her way to the warp pad.

"What? Why? Garnet, what's wrong?" Steven asks worriedly.

"Is it Jasper? Did you have a vision about Jasper?" Peridot questions.

"Garnet, what's wrong?" Steven questions again worriedly.

"Steven, now," Garnet says slightly losing her stoic tone.

Steven nods and quickly rushes to the warp pad.

As the bluish-white light absorbs them, Peridot quickly jumps into the light after them.

In an instant, all three are transferred to Jasper and Garnet last interacted.

"Oof," Peridot says and Garnet and Steven turn to face her.

"Peridot?" Steven and Garnet question. "What are you doing here?" Steven asks and reaches out to help her up.

Garnet stares down at Peridot. She followed them. It doesn't matter, she just needs to get to Jasper.

Garnet doesn't say anything but turns and quickly walks away.

Peridot pushes herself up to dust herself off. "Get off me you pebble," Peridot says and smacks Steven's hand away before quickly following after Garnet. Peridot had a feeling Garnet was leading them to Jasper.

It takes a while before they reach Jasper's location, but she's nowhere to be found. _'Where are you Jasper?'_ Garnet asks herself.

Garnet stops and Peridot pushes past her. "Jasper?!" Peridot yells." Jasper, are you here?"

Garnet grimaces and tightens her fists. She walks a little forward before stopping. She should let Peridot continue to call Jasper, worst case scenario is that if she calls out, Jasper will ignore her, but if Peridot calls, Jasper might answer.

"Jasper, I know you're here!" Peridot yells and starts walking forward.

Garnet hears and grunt and stops herself from running toward it.

Peridot quickly makes her way over, leaving Garnet and Steven behind.

"Go away Nerd!" Jasper yells as Peridot approaches.

"No! It's been four days! You left me with those Crystal Clods for four days!"

"Peridot, I said leave me alone!" Jasper yells.

Peridot walks closer to Jasper and swings her eyes at her. "Your gem is cracked."

"Yeah, well, thanks Per."

"Come on, I've contacted Yellow Diamond, she'll send someone soon. We should force those Clods to heal you.

"For a smart gem, you're very dumb. There's no way to heal a cracked gem," Jasper says and her form flickers.

"No, you're very dumb," Garnet says as she and Steven step forward. "Rose Quartz had healing tears," Garnet pauses.

Jasper turns to face Garnet, eyes squinting at her. Garnet cracker her gem. Garnet hurt her. But Garnet came back. In the end, she always come back. Garnet loves her.

Jasper's form flickers.

* * *

 _"What do you mean?" Jasper's voice booms._

 _"We need a break. I just can't keep doing this. I shouldn't have to keep questioning whether or not you see the real me and not some extension of Sapphire," Garnet says as she stands in front of Jasper with arms crossed._

 _"Garnet, for the last time, I see you for you. I've given you space. You spoke the last time of a break; I gave you it. You're not leaving, we're not breaking up. It's not happening." Jasper says and steps closer to Garnet._

 _Jasper looks at Garnet. She doesn't even care about Sapphire and what they had, and she don't care about any other gem, she just wants Garnet._

 _"I love you, how's that?" Jasper closes the gap and gently places her hands on Garnet's waist and Garnet freezes under her touch. "I love you." Garnet looks up Jasper. "And I know you love me too."_

 _Garnet stares at Jasper._

 _She does love Jasper. It's just so much going on._

 _"I love you too," Garnet says and Jasper pulls her in for a kiss._

* * *

 _Garnet loves her, right? But then why did Garnet do this to her?_

"Rose Quartz is dead," Jasper says, her tone harsher than she meant it to be.

Garnet doesn't flinch at Jasper's tone. "Steven has her ability to heal." At Garnet's statement, Jasper's eyes widen and she looks at the boy.

Garnet steps closer to Jasper, but Peridot stops her.

"No, I don't get it! Why do you love this...this... _war machine_?!" Peridot screams.

Garnet, Jasper and Steven grimace at the term.

"Nerd!" Jasper gets out through gritted teeth as her form once again flickers. "Ugh!" Jasper screams in pain.

"No! She cracked your gem! She left you here to die! Why? How could you love _it_? Fusions can't love, _it_ shouldn't even exist. If this was Homeworld, _its_ gems would be crushed!" Peridot goes on.

Everyone is quiet as Peridot's words float in the air.

"If this was Homeworld, Jasper would be dead," Garnet finally lets out.

Jasper, Steven and even Peridot turn to face Garnet.

Garnet lets the silence carry on after her words.

"Jasper, are you going to allow Steven to heal you?" Garnet lets out after a long pause.

Jasper's form flickers again causing her to growl in pain. Jasper nods her head and Garnet nods for Steven to go ahead and do it.

Steven slowly approaches Jasper. "Sorry, my mouth gets dry when I'm nervous," he says. Jasper furrows her brows at his statement before her eyes widen as he licks his hand and gently slammed it on her gem. Jasper shivers afterwards.

It takes a minute, but soon Jasper's gem is healed.

"Thanks Twerp," Jasper mumbles to Steven.

Garnet smiles at Steven and ruffles his hair. She turns to face Peridot before looking at Jasper.

"I'm sorry about cracking your gem," Garnet says before she turns to walk away.

Jasper watches with confusion. Part of her knew Garnet was apologizing, but another part of her knows that Garnet is still mad, and though she should be mad at Garnet herself, she knew that as Garnet apologizes, it was her way of saying 'I love you' through her anger.

"I love you still too," Jasper lets out and Garnet stops.

Garnet's hand twitches before she has enough strength to stop it. Once she does, she brings her hands to her shades and she turns to face Jasper with sorrow, pain and anger in her eyes, an unspoken agreement flashing between their eyes.

 _'Later',_ is all Jasper's eyes tell Garnet.

In a split second, she rematerializes her shades and walks toward the warp pad. Steven quickly and silently follows.

"Peridot, we should talk," is the last thing Garnet hears Jasper say before she and Steven are warped back to the temple.


	28. Chapter 28

"Garnet?" Steven calls as he looks up at Garnet. "Are you okay? What's going on between you and Jasper?"

Garnet looks down at Steven, face blank and mind whirling. "We'll be fine. She'll be fine," she says.

Steven nods his head but Garnet still didn't answer his question. "But are you okay?" he asks after a moment of silence.

Garnet smiles at him. Every day he is turning more and more into his mother. "I'll be fine," she says and ruffles his hair.

Steven smiles at her and allows the sound of the warp pad to envelop them.

* * *

"There you are. Where's Peridot and Jasper?" Pearl says panicking.

"Peridot is with Jasper," Garnet says.

"Garnet, you left them unguarded, what if they try to contact Homeworld again?" Pearl rushes out.

"Jasper will bring her back," Garnet says and turns toward the temple doors.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pearl asks as she follows Garent to the door.

Garnet looks at Pearl before looking over at Amethyst and then at Steven; each with confused looks, except Steven who's face holds concern.

"Jasper is not going to leave. She has nowhere to go and as far as contacting Yellow Diamond, Peridot already has. Has the signal gone through? I don't know, But Jasper and Peridot are not going anywhere."

"I don't think Jasper would give up on Garnet," Lapis says as she enters the house.

Everyone turns to face Lapis.

"Lapis!" Steven screams and runs to her. In a flash, Steven has latched onto Lapis' waist. Lapis tentatively places her arms around Steven, hugging him back.

"How do you figure?" Garnet asks. Garnet knows that Lapis has been inside Jasper's head.

"I think you already know why I said that." Lapis lets go of Steven. "I've been in her head. All she thought about was either exacting revenge on you and Rose Quartz or doing everything in her power to make sure you two will never part again. She truly loves you."

Garnet doesn't say anything but turns to head inside the temple.

The other three Crystal Gems turn to Lapis.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries." Lapis looks down at her feet.

Pearl shakes her head and turns to open the temple doors to go talk to Garnet.

"I wouldn't go talk to her if I were you," Lapis mumbles out and Pearl stops abruptly.

"And why not?" Pearl snaps.

"What's going on between her and Jasper, it's complicated."

"But you have the gist, right?" Pearl snaps and turns to face Lapis. "Who do you think you are, coming in here and telling us how to deal with our team mate? You haven't been around her like we have and you think that after spending however long fused with Jasper that you know everything there is to know about their relationship! A relationship that shouldn't even be happening right now!" Pearl yells and everyone looks at Pearl with shocked expressions.

"Um, Pearl," Steven and Amethyst says at the same time.

"What!?" Pearl screams and turns to face Amethyst and Steven and Jasper who is standing behind them with Pearl. Pearl's face instantly turns white.

"So, mine and Garnet's relationship 'shouldn't be happening right now'?" Jasper says and then chuckles. "That's funny considering a P such as yourself shouldn't even be alive right now." Jasper takes a step toward Pearl.

"Jasper, I-I didn't know you were there," Pearl stumbles out.

"And if I wasn't? You have no right to determine what can and should be happening between any gems," Jasper roars.

"I-I was just saying that-" Pearl starts.

"You don't need to 'just say' anything. Be a good little Pearl and mind your own business before I make you mind it." Jasper raises her closed fist and summons her battle ramming helmet to add emphasis.

"Garnet wouldn't allow that, would she?" Steven asks Amethyst in a whisper but everyone heard.

"No, I wouldn't," Garnet says as she steps out of her room and the temple doors close behind her. "What happened?" Garnet makes her way in between Jasper and her fellow Crystal Gems and Lapis.

Looking at her team, she waits for an answer.

"I was just talking to-" Pearl starts.

"Your Pearl over there has a strong opinion about you and J's relationship, though I cannot help but agree with," Peridot states.

Jasper turns and glares at Peridot who backs away slightly.

Garnet looks from Peridot to Pearl and raises an eyebrow. "Let's talk," Garnet says and heads toward the front door. Pearl nods and follows after. "Amethyst, you should come too." Garnet opens the door and walks out.

* * *

The three Crystal Gems sit quietly atop the hill in front of the lighthouse.

"Listen Garnet, about what was said earlier, I didn't-" Pearl starts.

"What was said earlier?" Garnet says with her eyes closed behind her shades.

"I-I just ..." Pearl struggles to find the words that won't make Garnet upset.

"What Pearl is trying to say is she's upset about your relationship with Jasper," Amethyst let's out. They can't keep playing this game. They have been walking around on eggshells around Garnet and Jasper for a while now. She's tired of it.

"Hmm," Garnet lets out. "Pearl?"

Pearl gulps. "I just don't think you should be in a relationship with the enemy, a Homeworld gem," Pearl says.

"Hmm and do you agree with her, Amethyst?" Garnet asks and turns her attention to Amethyst.

"It's not that I disagree with y'all's relationship, I could care less. I just feel like you've changed." Amethyst stops and Garnet remains quiet; she knows Amethyst is not finished. "I can't explain it, but ever since Jasper came back, you've been distant, even more so than before. By all means, I'm happy for you, I've haven't seen you with anyone in a long time. I just don't want to lose the Garnet that I've known before Jasper stepped back into the picture."

Garnet furrows her brow at Amethyst's statement. Has she really changed since Jasper came back?

"I understand Jasper knew you before I did, but I've gotten to know and respect the Garnet after Jasper. I don't know the Garnet before Jasper, nor the Garnet with Jasper. Jasper doesn't seem to know who you are anymore either," Amethyst continues saying.

"I don't think it's wise for you to continue your relations with Jasper," Pearl finally says.

Garnet turns her attention to Pearl, but she can't shake what Amethyst said to her.

"If things were to end badly between you two, what would happen? Yes she said she wouldn't go back to Yellow Diamond, but being stuck on a planet she doesn't want to be on and with a fusion gem that she used to love, is well ... overwhelming. There's no telling what she'll do," Pearl continues.

"She already feels like she lost you Garnet. Now I don't know how you were before with her, but she doesn't like who you are now. I feel like we're losing you, like ever since she came back, you've changed." Amethyst stands up and brushes herself off. "I don't care what you do, it's your life, I just want the Garnet I knew before Malachite unfused. I want the Garnet that I've come to respect and lean on after Rose left and as we were raising Steven." With that, Amethyst walks away. She couldn't do this no more. If something didn't change, they were all going to lose Garnet, Jasper included.

"Amethyst! Garnet, s-she didn't mean that. You know she can be impulsive sometimes," Pearl tries to amend.

"No. One thing I've learned about Amethyst is that even though she's impulsive, she usually means what she says," Garnet says and adjust her shades.

Pearl nods and forces herself to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Look, Gar-"

"Forget it," Garnet interrupts and stands. "I've heard what you both had to say. As of now, I do not know where Jasper and I stand, but whatever happens, you have no right to disapprove of it. You are not in my shoes and you should trust me enough to know that I know what I'm doing." With that Garnet turns and walks away from Pearl.


	29. Chapter 29

"Can we talk?" Jasper asks as Garnet makes her way into the house.

Garnet stops and regards Jasper's question before nodding her head and moving toward her room. Jasper silently follows Garnet into her room.

When the two enter Garnet's room and the door closes behind them, Garnets summons a couch but remains standing.

Jasper looks at Garnet under a scrutinizing gaze, but remains standing herself. After a while, Garnet dissipates the couch.

"What's been going on?" Jasper finally asks. For the past couple of weeks, Garnet has been acting differently and as much as this goes against her character, she needs to know why?

"Nothing has been going on," Garnet responds and Jasper shakes her head.

"Nothing? First you start drifting, then you get this crazy idea that something happened between myself and Peridot. Oh, and let us not forget that you cracked my gem. So, are you confident that nothing is wrong?" Jasper asks.

Garnet looks at Jasper. She doesn't know anything. Something just doesn't feel right. She's missed Jasper, she has since the day she left. So why is it so hard to make them work right now? Why is she having second thoughts about them right now?

Jasper sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know who you are anymore Garnet. You're not the Garnet I feel in love with back on Homeworld. I think I'm losing you, but to be honest, I think I been lost you when you met Rose Quartz."

* * *

 _"Pink Diamond? You're going to the Planet Earth to work under Pink Diamond?" Jasper asks incredulously._

 _"Yes, Ruby and Sapphire are to go to the Planet Earth," Garnet says as they stand in Sapphire's room._

 _"What about us?"_

 _Garnet is silent as she sifts through the possibilities but nothing pops up._

 _Before Garnet can say anything else, a knock is sounded at her door._

 _"Sapphire and Ruby, it's time to launch," a voice is sounded at the door, soft and gentle yet authoritive at the same time._

 _Garnet closes the space between herself and Jasper and places a kiss on Jasper's lips. "I'm sorry," Garnet whisper before pulling away and unfusing._

 _"Sapphire and Ruby, I repeat, it's time to launch," the voice sounds again._

 _"Affirmative," Sapphire responds and opens the door to reveal Pink Diamond._

 _"Good, I expect to see you there." With that Pink Diamond walks away._

 _Quickly Ruby and Sapphire file out behind Pink Diamond without saying another word nor sparing another glance at Jasper._

* * *

"I never stopped loving you. Even when you left, I never stopped loving you," Jasper says after a while.

"And I never stopped loving you. Leaving and fighting you were the hardest things I have ever had to do," Garnet finally responds.

"Then what is going on? Do you still love me now?" Jasper questions and takes a step closer.

"Of course I do. I always will, but" Garnet pauses and takes a step back," love is not enough right now."

"How? I admit it has been hard, getting back to where we used to be, but why is it not enough?"

Garnet shakes her head. She is made of love, yet here she is telling Jasper, her love, that their love is just not enough. She knows love takes work, but everything just seem to be working against them. There is so much that she doesn't know. What happened after she left? Who was with Jasper? Who was Jasper with or trying?

Garnet is pulled out of her thoughts as she feels Jasper's hands on her upper arms. _When did she move?_

"I'm trying to make this work. I'm trying to be there for you. Why won't you let me?" Jasper questions.

"I don't know what happened?" Garnet pulls away. "It's been over 5,000 years, no communication, no nothing. I don't know what transpired after I left." Garnet turns and walks further into her room, removing her shades along the way. "I heard a long time ago that you've always had trouble staying true. Jasper, it's not like I don't know there were others after you."

Jasper shakes her head. What is going through Garnet's head? "Yes there were others after me, but my love and anger at you wouldn't let me give them a chance. Loosing you hardened me completely." Jasper takes a couple steps toward Garnet.

"What happened between you and Peridot? I know something happened? I've had multiple visions concerning you two."

Jasper closes the gap between them and once directly behind Garnet, she turns her to face her.

Garnet looks at Jasper with fear, anger and brokenness in her eyes, a look Jasper has only saw once in her 2,300 years of dating Garnet.

Jasper gently cups Garnet's face. "After you left, few have tried, but at the same time, they knew that no one would be able to compare to you. I mean, they didn't know about us, but they knew that whoever I was with, I loved very much."

"What about Peridot?" Garnet whispers.

Jasper gently drops her hands from Garnet's face and looks away.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"Peridot," Jasper lets out. "She. I saved her a long time ago, and eventually she was placed under my care. I was to be her superior after I worked my way up the ranks. I was to be the superior of a lot of gems. Peridot never got over it and has developed a liking to me." Jasper turns her back to Garnet. "She doesn't listen to a word I say. She can't and won't understand why I would want you, why I do want you."

Garnet doesn't move. She forces her body to become completely still as she hears Jasper out.

"I don't even know if this last conversation has gotten through to her. But she's not my concern, my main concern is you and us." Jasper turns back to face Garnet.

"But if something was to happen to her, would you fight me?" Garnet throws out. She's asked this question before and has received and answer, but she didn't believe it then, would she now?

"Is this still about the vision?" Garnet doesn't say anything. "As her superior, I am obligated."

Garnet regards Jasper's statement and summons her shades. As her superior, she's obligated. Homeworld ranks hold no weight here on Earth. Rose had taught both herself and Pearl that.

* * *

 _"Ruby? Sapphire?" Pink Diamond asks as she makes her way into their shared tent._

 _As she pushed aside the opening, she is shocked that neither is there but instead a tall, chocolate Gem._

 _"Who are you?" Pink Diamond asks as she ready's her sword and points it at the unknown gem._

 _"Pink Diamond?" the chocolate Gem's voice rings out and it splits apart._

 _Falling apart and harshly onto their bottoms, Ruby and Sapphire quickly make it to their feet to begin explaining._

 _"Pink Diamond, we didn't mean anything about it," Sapphire blurts out._

 _"We know that fusion is only for desperate times, but we-," Ruby starts and is cut off by Pink Diamond's raised hand._

 _Pink Diamond lowers her sword and steps further into the tent. "Do not worry about it. What is her name?"_

 _Ruby and Sapphire look at each other before turning back to Pink Diamond._

 _"Garnet," Ruby says._

 _"Her name is Garnet," Sapphire follows up._

 _Pink Diamond takes a step closer to the two and bends down to their level. "Is she who you two would rather be?"_

 _Ruby and Sapphire are taken aback by her question but both nod their heads. Pink Diamond smiles and then and straightens up._

 _"I would like it if you two would allow Garnet to come into this world. I would very much like to meet her."_

 _Both gems look at each other before they perform the necessary dance that was needed in order to form Garnet. Once Garnet was formed, she briefly looks at Pink Diamond before summoning her shades._

 _"Pink Diamond?" Garnet speaks and in an instant is bent down on one knee._

 _Pink Diamond loses her smile and offers a hand toward Garnet. "Stand, there is no need for that here. Homeworld ranks do not stand."_

 _Garnet quickly snaps her eyes to Pink Diamond's hand and slowly reaches out to touch it. Pink Diamond smiles and helps Garnet to her feet._

 _"It is very nice to meet you Garnet. It has been a long time," Pink Diamond says. She remembers a long time ago when Garnet's components first introduced fusion to the Homeworld._

 _"Thank you," Garnet says. Her voice stoic but full of strength._

 _Pink Diamond studies the fusion gem before remembering why she originally came into Ruby and Sapphire's joined tent for._

 _"Oh, well, I wanted tell Sapphire and Ruby, but since you are technically them in a way, I shall tell you." Garnet looks at Pink Diamond with confusion in her eyes but with her shades covering them, no one can see._

 _"Well, I have decided to change my name to Rose Quartz. Homeworld ranks are no longer important here."_

 _"Rose Quartz?" Garnet tests the word on her tongue as she lets it out._


	30. Chapter 30

Garnet shakes her head and backs up.

"Where did I go wrong?" Jasper questions.

Jasper's question catches Garnet off guard and she freezes immediately. _Is that what Jasper thinks, that she did something wrong?_

Garnet stays quiet and Jasper slowly folds her arms, but a sadness can be seen in her eyes.

"You just left. Now 5,000 plus years later, you tell me that you left because Ruby and Sapphire's lives were threatened, yet you didn't..." Jasper trails off and Garnet can feel her "heart" break.

Taking a step towards Jasper, Garnet gently cups Jasper's face. "Jasp, I am so sorry."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" For that moment, Garnet can see how broken Jasper really is. She hides behind her anger and size hoping that it'll mask how she really feels. Yet, right now, as Garnet holds Jasper's face in her hands, Garnet can now understand why Jasper was drawn to herself and Sapphire.

"I don't know," Garnet lets out and gently drops Jasper's face. "You thrived on Homeworld. Planet Earth, under Rose's leadership, you would've struggled. Upon seeing myself, Rose denounced her name as Pink Diamond and announced that Homeworld ranks held no weight. Homeworld rules held no weight. Who was I to take you away from the only thing you've known, the only place you thrived in?"

"I would've followed, for you, I would've followed."

Garnet shakes her head. "I wouldn't have allowed it." Garnet turns away from Jasper. "I had to Jasper. If they managed to destroy Sapphire and Ruby, you would've lost your mind. There were no safe options, every choice, every vision showed you letting your anger wild and crushing thousands of Homeworld gems before the Diamonds finally managed to destroy you." Garnet was so wrapped up in remembering the horrible vision(s) that she didn't even sense Jasper coming up behind her and holding her.

Nothing is said for a while; Garnet stiffly leans back in Jasper's embrace and Jasper rethinks what Pink Diamond said to her a long time ago.

"So, she wasn't wrong then?" Jasper finally let's out.

Garnet doesn't question who but shifts her body so she's now facing Jasper.

"Rose, when she told me my anger would destroy me?" Jasper finishes.

"She wouldn't have been wrong. There's very few things Rose is ever wrong about. She saved them, she saved me. Hell, she saved us. She didn't know the exact reason for why Ruby and Sapphire were being sent to her; she wasn't at that meeting, but she took them anyways. She knew what Homeworld would do if she were to deny them."

* * *

 _"Garnet?" Rose questions as she walks into her tent and spots Garnet. "Is there something wrong?"_

 _Garnet doesn't say anything immediately and stares at Rose for a minute longer as she goes over the questions she has for Rose._

 _"Why did you allow me to stay fused?" Garnet finally lets out in her stoic tone._

 _Rose smiles at the fusion. "Because I saw their love for each other, who was I to deny them their right, their need, their want to express it without no reservations?"_

 _Garnet nods her head slightly at Rose's statement. "Is that why you saved them?"_

 _Rose is caught off guard by Garnet's question. Why does Garnet wish to know all of these questions?_

 _Garnet waits for Rose to answer her question, as do Ruby and Sapphire. Garnet can feel their, well, mostly Ruby's anxiety and skeptism._

 _Rose smiles again at Garnet. "I was unofficially unaware of why the Diamonds decided to get rid of Ruby and Sapphire. I mean, after all they were the best team and Sapphire's visions were something Homeworld treasured. Sure, I understood that at some point in time, Homeworld's view of fusion changed, it was probably due to one of the fusions getting out of control and going on a rampage, killing and injuring hundreds of gems."_

 _Garnet remembers hearing something about that. Though she can't remember exactly which two gems nor fusion that was behind it, she did hear that when the fusion was finally captured and forced to unfuse, its two components were shattered._

 _"I was informed after the meeting about you and about your components situation and what a waste it would be to lose the best team Homeworld had, had I denied to accept them? So, when it was stated that your components were to be destroyed if they were to ever fuse without the pretense of danger, my representative managed to get my fellow Diamonds to release them two to my guidance and I accepted. No gems should be destroyed. All lives are precious."_

* * *

"Jasp, I am so sorry I left you. I am so sorry-," before Garnet can finish, Jasper crushes her lips against Garnet.

Tightening her hold on Garnet's waist, Jasper pulls her closer before breaking the kiss. "I love you."

Garnet smiles at Jasper and a tear slips down her cheek, to which Jasper reaches up and wipes away. "I love you too."

Before anything else can be said, a knock is sounded at Garnet's door.


	31. Chapter 31

"Was you expecting someone?" Jasper asks?

Garnet smiles slightly. "As far as I know, no," Garnet says and manages to untangle herself from Jasper's tight embrace.

Walking over to the door, Garnet raises her gems to open the door.

Any slither of emotions that was on Garnet's face is gone as she summons her shades while Peridot and Lapis stand at her door.

"Yes?" Garnet asks the two Homeworld gems.

Lapis nudges Peridot forward slightly.

"Ugh," Peridot says and Jasoer raises a brow. "I'm sorry for any offensiveness I have cause d with my earlier statement."

Garnet regards Peridot but turns to look at Lapis.

Before she can say anything, Jasper comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her. Garnet tries not to stiffen at Jasper's touch much doesn't quite manage.

"She accepts your apology," Jasper says above Garnet's head and squeezes her slightly. Garnet crosses her arms and uncharacteristically rolls her eyes.

"We'll, I'm going to leave then. Good luck," Peridot mumbles under her breath and turns to leave.

"Lapis, we should talk later," Garnet and Lapis nods her head.

Together Peridot and Lapis turn and head further into Steven's house.

Jasper continues to hold Garnet until the sound of the doors closing ring out.

"So, you really weren't going to accept her apology?" Jasper finally asks.

"No, she didn't mean it. Why would I forgive her if she didn't mean it, she needs to learn," Garnet says with a grunt.

Jasper just smiles and manages to kiss the crook of Garnet's neck.

Garnet lets out a moan and tilts her head slightly to give Jasper better access.

"So, that hasn't changed," Jasper says.

Garnet doesn't question Jasper but turns in her arms to claim her lips.

"You talk to much," Garnet pulls back long enough to say before closing the gap again.

Jasper smiles into the kiss and slowly backs them up until her knees hit the couch that Garnet makes appear.

As Jasper falls back onto the couch, she tightens her hold on Garnet, bringing her down on top of her. _Gemsake, I've missed this_.

Garnet let's out another moan as Jasper's hands roam wherever they can on her body.

"You going to talk to Lapis?" Garnet pulls back from the kiss as she shimmers her way up, so she's straddling Jasper's waist.

Jasper doesn't answer at first, but instead brings one hand to the back of Garnet's head and pulls her lips closer.

Garnet allows herself to get lost in Jasper's taste. It's been too long since she's tasted Jasper and been in her embrace.

Garnet pulls back and places her hands on Jasper's chest. Jasper groans at the loss of contact.

"Jasper?" Garnet questions.

"I'll talk to her, later. As long as you promise to talk to Peridot," Jasper bargains.

Garnet really doesn't want to talk to Peridot, but guesses that's how Jasper feels about talking to Lapis.

Garnet pouts but nods her head in agreement. As she goes to lean down to place her lips on Jasper's, Jasper moves.

"Promise?" Jasper looks at Garnet.

"Promise," Garnet says quickly and Jasper allows her to kiss her.

Jasper quickly flips them over so Garnet is beneath her.

"I truly do love you," Jasper says as she slowly runs her hands up Garnet's sides.

"Mmmhm," Garnet moans at Jasper's ministrations. "I love you more."


	32. Chapter 32

"Lapis, can we talk?" Garnet asks as she stands a little distance from Peridot and the watergem.

Lapis looks at Peridot before turning and nodding at Garnet. "Sure, I'll be back."

"Peridot, actually let me have a word with you." Garnet hears Jasper say and tries not to stop as she makes her way to the front door.

Lapis looks at Garnet but says nothing as she follows behind her. Garnet gathers herself and once on the porch, she hops to the statue's hand. Lapis calls on her water wings and follows Garnet to the hand.

"Jasper is going to talk to you," Garnet says immediately after her feet touched the hand.

"What? No, I don't want to talk to her," Lapis rushes out.

"Look," Garnet pauses. She really didn't want to be having this conversation but she thought it wise to give Lapis a heads up. "Lapis please," Garnet asks in a resigned tone.

Lapis could hear the resignation in Garnet's voice. Why was she asking this of her?

"Why?"

"We promised; if she talks with you, I have to talk to Peridot," Garnet tries not to add venom to Peridot's name.

Lapis nods her head. Garnet still can't believe she has to talk to Peridot. That little green tech makes trusting Jasper so hard.

"Garnet." Garnet is snapped out of her thoughts by Lapis. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Garnet says and moves to leap off the hand.

"Garnet, wait," Lapis says and Garnet freezes. "Are you okay?"

Garnet looks past Lapis and over at the sea. "I'm fine. Will you be fine talking to Jasper or would you prefer me there?"

Lapis nods her head. "And Peridot. I want you and Peridot there." Garnet nods her bead and jumps off the hand.

* * *

"Amethyst," Garnet calls behind the purple gem.

Amethyst swallows and turns toward the fusion gem. "Sup G?"

"Thank you," Garnet responds.

Amethyst smiles at Garnet slightly. "I just want the Garnet I knew back. If you're on the fritz, who's gone lead the team?"

Garnet raises an eyebrow and nods her head. "So you were just looking out for the good of the team?"

Amethyst chokes on a piece of the food she was guzzling down. "Whaat? No, I-I wasn't-"

"It's okay Amethyst, I'm only kidding," Garnet says cutting Amethyst off and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Amethyst smiles at Garnet and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Look, Ame, I know I can be difficult to talk to. I know I can be scary..." Garnet trails off.

Amethyst waits for Garnet to continue. She knows Garnet has a hard time getting her feelings out and even admitting she is wrong. Jasper must be something if she can get Garnet to open up. Even Rose had trouble getting Garnet to open up.

..

 _"Garnet," Rose calls from behind the fusion gem by the lighthouse._

 _"Yes Rose?," Garnet asks without turning around to face the Leader of the Crystal Gems._

 _Rose takes a step forward but is stopped by a hand tugging non her dress._

 _Turning around, she squats down to look at the tiny gem that is Amethyst._

 _"Yes Amethyst?" Rose questions._

 _"I'm worried about her," Amethyst admits._

 _"I'll help make sure she's okay. Why don't you go see Pearl," Rose tells the smallest gem._

 _Amethyst looks past Rose and at Garnet's back before turning to look at Rose. "Can I hug her?"_

 _Rose smiles a soft smile at Amethyst. "Not now, maybe once she comes back in."_

 _Amethyst nods and turns to leave._

 _"Garnet," Rose calls again and makes her way to the fusion gem. "Talk to me."_

 _"What do you want to know?" Garnet replies._

 _"How are you?" Rose questions and takes a seat next to the fusion._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _Rose furrows her brow. "No. How are you?" Rose questions again._

 _Garnet is quiet for a while. She knows what Rose is asking, she wants to know about herself and Jasper._

 _"You think we can work past this?" Garnet finally let's out._

 _"Oh Garnet." Rose places a hand on Garnet's knee._

 _"I saw her during the war. The anger, the hurt and the hatred. I could feel it radiating off her. It hurt to look at her, so I didn't."_

 _"Garnet," Rose trails off. She honestly didn't know what to tell the fusion gem. "I'm sorry."_

 _"So am I," Garnet responds._

 _.._

"Never be afraid to tell me how you feel," Garnet finally finds the words to tell Amethyst.

"I've missed this you," Amethyst finishes swallowing her food and smiles at Garnet.

"Yeah, we'll, I guess I missed you too." Garnet ruffles Amethyst's mane before said gem turns into a cat and begins purring. Soon enough, cat Amethyst is wrapped in Garnet's arms.

"What's going on?" Jasper asks as she and Peridot walk in to spot Garnet holding and petting Amethyst.

"Amethyst and I were just having a talk," Garnets says as she walks to give Jasper a kiss on the lips before heading over to the couch.

Jasper squints her eyes at Amethyst as she purrs at Garnet's touch.


	33. Chapter 33

Jasper takes a seat next to Garnet and places a hand on her knee.

Garnet looks at Jasper and frowns slightly. "Everything okay?" Garnet asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Jasper says in an almost clipped tone.

Garnet frown even more but decides not to press the issue. Instead she turns her focus back on Amethyst as scratches her belly. Amethyst purrs at the sensation.

"So, about this talk," Peridot throws out into the silence.

Everyone turns their attention to her, causing her to fight under their gazes, especially Garnet's.

"Uh," Peridot stumbles.

"When would you like to have this conversation?" Lapis steps in, saving Peridot. Peridot nods a thank you to Lapis.

Jasper looks at Garnet with an eyebrow raised.

"Lapis would prefer if all four of us have a talk. I agreed," Garnet tells Jasper.

Jasper says nothing but nods her head in acceptance.

"Amethyst, why don't you go and find Steven or Pearl," Garnet suggests and Amethyst mews.

"Sure thing G," Amethyst says before hopping out of Garnet's hold and transforming back to herself before quickly running out the door.

"Well, let's get this settled," Garnet says and stands before heading toward the temple doors.

Once the doors are open, she steps inside, waiting for the Homeworld Gems to follow.

"So, who wants to start?" Jasper questions once inside.

"Why don't we have a seat?" Garnet suggests and summons two couches sitting opposite each other.

Jasper and Garnet sit on one couch and Lapis and Peridot sit on the other.

After a few moments of awkward quietness, Garnet clears her throat.

"Peridot," Garnet starts, causing the green technician to jump a little. "Besides the fact that I'm a permanent fusion and Jasper and I's relationship, what is your problem with me?"

Peridot looks at the fusion and then at Jasper and then at the nonexistent space between them.

"I-I just don't understand what's so special about you," Peridot finally let's out and crosses her arms.

Garnet laughs and the sound travels through the room. "I'm not special. I mean, I'm a special case, what with being a permanent fusion and all, but there's nothing special about me. On top of that, Jasper and I's relationship is none of your concern," Garnet says.

Peridot eyes widen before they squint at the fusion gem. "This was a waste of time," Peridot says and stands up.

"Peridot, sit down, I'm not done talking," Garnet adds in a clipped tone.

Peridot looks at Garnet before turning to look at the others in the room. _So, nobody's going to correct her tone with me?_ Peridot crosses her arms again and plunks back down on the couch.

"I've told Pearl the same and I will gladly tell anybody else. Mine and Jasper's relationship is ours to worry about. Nobody else need concern themselves with what we chose to do," Garnet says and looks over at Lapis before turning back to Peridot.

"I understand that you and Jasper have a little history," Garnet's interrupted by Jasper clearing her throat. "Sorry, your crush on her. I understand you have a crush on her." Lapis eyes go wide and Peridot blushes at the statement.

"You need to understand that nothing is going to separate us besides us. We have control over whether or not we," Garnets gestures between herself and Jasper, "will stay together or not. Do you understand?" Garnet again looks at both Lapis and Peridot.

Said gems nod their heads in agreement.

"Good. Oh and Peridot, whenever you are ready to sincerely apologize for you statement earlier, I will gladly sincerely accept it." Garnet smiles at the green gem and though angry at what just transpired, Peridot couldn't help but blush at the statement.

Garnet looks over at Lapis and her smile drops. "Lapis," Garnet starts.

"Please stay out of our relationship," Jasper finishes, causing the blue gem to widen her eyes before hastily nodding her head. "Thank you."

Garnet glances sideways at Jasper before taking Jasper's hand in hers.

"I'm grateful for what knowledge you've gained of Jasper's State of mind concerning our relationship during your time fused as Malachite," Garnet doesn't miss the blue gem cringe and Jasper's hand tightening their grip, "but I think it is best if you leave the rest to us."

Garnet lifts her and Jasper's intertwined hands and kisses the back if Jasper's in attempt to sooth Jasper's nerves.

"Now, on other things. One thing all three of you must understand is that here, on Earth, Homeworld rules and ranks hold no weight. I am the leader of the Crystal Gems and if you are to stay here, you must abide by the rules that are set and make a choice." She untangled her hand from Jasper's and stands, walking away from the couch.

"We are not holding you three captive, but you are not allowed to go anywhere outside of Beach City nor use the warp pad without mine, Pearl, Amethyst or Steven's knowledge and approval."

Garnet looks at all three gems and her tone hardens a little. "Hurt Steven or attempt to and I can not guarantee your safety. You will be defeated and then bubbled. Any questions?"

Garnet waits for one of the three gems to disagree or question her words, but neither say anything. They just nod their heads in agreement.

"Good, now, I have a question for the three of y'all," Garnet says and all three raise their eyebrows. "Who's willing to help the Crystal Gems on a mission? You are not required to join the Crystal Gems officially, but if you come, you are required to cooperate with us."


End file.
